


playdate.

by aveainthere



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, BDSM, Blackmail, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cheating, Closeted Character, Collars, Denial of Feelings, Dom Brian May, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, M/M, Miscommunication, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Past Rape/Non-con, Punishments, Spanking, Unrequited Love, Vibrators, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveainthere/pseuds/aveainthere
Summary: Brian May is looking for someone to help him fulfill his  sexual fantasies of having a sexual slave submit to his orders  24/7... or well, at least when his wife isn't looking.And Roger Taylor wants to be exactly that.On a app for kinky hookups. Roger meets a man known only by his username, "Mr.May". A mysterious, secretive dominant, interested in being rogers master.The pair chat back to back on the site for two weeks straight before a met up was planned, unknowing of who Mr.May truly was... Will until the day of the meet up comes and Roger learns that Mr.May was his curly haired "prude" friend.Brian.// title inspired by play date by Melanie Martinez
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first fanfic that will have multiple chapters. I will try to update every week to the best of my ability because I'm often busy with school. 
> 
> And I'm sorry if at times my English is kind of broken, as I'm from the Philippines
> 
> if anyone wants to talk with me, my instagram is @Aveainthere and I'm on the queen amino as Mr.May (yes I know, fitting. But I've had that username before I even thought of making this story)

A heavy sigh leaves the guitarist lips as he slumps down on a stool, a drink sliding his way already.

" its on the house." Said the bartender, voice soft and understanding, earning a weak smile from the tired musician. " Thanks Ben... " he said quietly. The quiteness of his voice and his lack of a good mood didn't raise any concern for the bartender. Usually when Brian was at the pub, he was either with his friends for a fun time or stressed, utterly depressed and wanting some relief, a good out from daily life. Today he was the latter. His friends no where to be seen in the rather slow bar. It was only around two in the afternoon, not the usual time for having a drink.

Another depressing sound leaves Brian as he traced a finger around the mouth of his shot glass, staring down at it blankly, his heavy head rested against his hand.

He heard Ben sigh from in front of him and then the blonde man leaned down on the long bar table, crossing his arms on the surface. " Alright mate, what's up?" Ben said, he didn't usually bother with checking up on brian, but today he was bored and had no one else to talk to, the few men sat at the bar were too busy with their eyes locked on the loud foot ball game going on the TV display at the corner of the bar area, yelling out obnoxiously when their team scored a goal. it gave Brian a headache but he knew better than to lash out on them for being happy.

" Mate..." Ben shook Brian's shoulders, breaking Brian away from his thoughts, his dull hazel eyes dragging their way to Ben. " I'm just... stressed." Brian answered, taking the shot finally, doing a hand gesture making Ben grab the vodka Brian usually ordered, and filled up the glass.

" Well yeah, but why are you stressed?" The blonde man was aware that Brians job was most definitely stressful, but he just wanted to keep the one sided conversation going.

" Well... I guess I just need some relief." Brian answered, his eyes weren't on Ben, they were set on his shot glass with his fingers yet again playing with the fragile cup.

" Dosn't music help you? You are a rockst-" Ben cut himself off, when he saw Brians eyes glaring knives at him, a silent 'dont'.

" Yes I know, and it does but I don't mean that kind. I mean the other kind of 'relief'." Brian mumbled quickly.

" Brian if you want me to give you a blowjob all you have to do is ask, no need to be so cryptic about it." Ben said, there was some kind of enthusiasm and eagerness in his voice but honestly Brian didn't care, he was looking for something more, much, much more. " Well that's closer to what I mean, i guess..." Brian said, taking his shot.

" I don't know... I just feel like wanting to explore my sexuality a bit more. y'know... like I've always had kinks but I haven't found anyone to help me with fulfilling _those_ kinds of fantasies." Brian wasnt shy talking about such a bold subject, and judging from the reaction Ben gave, Brian figured Ben knew damn well what he meant. " Hm, I never expected Brian May to be a sexual deviant such as myself. I thought you were a prude. But I guess if that's what you want then, I heard there's this site, its kind of like a dating site but well, for kinky hookups. Its where I found my Dom." Ben said with a happy smile upon mentioning his dom. " Y-You know what that is right? a Dom?" the blonde stuttered earning a eye roll from Brian.

" What do you think I'm into?" Brian almost spat, gesturing for Ben to pour him another shot. " Umm... I'd say BDSM but you can't even hurt a fly." Ben said as he poured Brian his drink. " Funny you say that to a sadist." Ben almost spilled the bottle of vodka everywhere. " Y-You!? A sadist?!" Ben said, suprised. Brian groaned, he kept his sexuality on the low, but he wasn't aware he made it too low for himself to be seen as a prude or a blushing virgin... He was anything but that. " Surprise. So the site?" Brian said with a raised brow.

" I-- um, yes its-"  
__

" I don't know Fred! You really think this would spice up my sex life?" A embarrassed blonde says, looking over his friends shoulder to see what the singer was doing with his phone.

" You're getting tips from the sex god himself darling! Of course it will." Freddie said with full confidence as he tampered with rogers phone, downloading a app made for hook ups, making roger groan. " I'm suprised you haven't gotten this app yet. Trust me its good for your kinky needs." Freddie giggled, tapping the screen once the app finished downloading, a sign up screen popping up.

" You sure this isn't one of those fake ' There's thirteen virgins in your area, fuck them now!' type of apps?" the blonde groaned, trying to reach his phone and grab it back but Freddie was fast and pulled it away from the drummer before he could. " Nonsense dear. I use the app myself! Now if you want some more wild action help me fill this form out for you." Freddie said, showing the phone to roger.

The screen had a multitude of questions, from normal questions such as asking for ones name, birthday, sex, occupation, location and so on so forth, pretty normal questions that would be asked in a normal application form. But then came the questions asking him if he was dominant, submissive, or a switch, asking him about which position he preffered, top or bottom. Then to even more sexual questions like, if he wanted to be tied up by his partner, and swallow their spit. Roger wouldn't lie... the thought of it bought a small twitch to his lower regions.

" Can I answer some of the questions on my own Fred?" Roger asked, pulling the phone away, which Freddie allowed him to. the blonde man went through answering all the questions on the sign up screen. He didn't know what interest the app spiked in him to make him fill out the form with complete honesty. But honestly he had some hope that the app would bring him what he'd been wanting for quite some time now. Getting lost in thought while answering all the questions, hoping for the best.

" Submissive, huh?" Rogers eyes widened upon hearing Freddie's voice behind him. " Shut up!" Red was plastered all over rogers face, trying to swat Freddie away, pushing the older mans face into the soft bed beneath them, Freddie's obnoxiously loud laughter filling the room. " Stop!" Freddie yelled, as Rogers tickled his sides, trying to push roger off of him. " Fine I'll stop making fun of you, dear. Just stop!" Rogers hands retracted and picked up the phone.

" There. Now help me with a username." Roger said as his friend huffed for air, Freddie crawling back to roger to look at the phone. " Hm... How about... Big booty bitch sixty-nine, four-twenty?" Freddie raised a brow, earning a playful punch to his shoulder. " A serious one." Roger added, but then remembering Freddie could never be serious. He let out a small groan, realizing it was up to him to make up his own username.

" You think I should put up a profile picture?" Roger asked, head turning to his friend. " No, people would think you're either a catfish or flood you with messages. I say keep it anonymous." Freddie said, his eyes now focused on his own phone instead of pestering Roger.

" Right." Roger replied finger tapping on the ' Keep anonymous' button on the screen.

__

It had been a week since Roger joined the app, and he has had nothing but thirsty men and women begging for sex, nudes, anything they could have to get off. There was the occasional bots that roger always almost fell for but after the 4th day of being on the app he got used to them.

Rogers hopes for the app were getting dimmer and he was dissappointed, would this really be what the app was be all about? He hadn't even seen anyone talk about what initially spiked his interest, kinks. Everyone wanted a quick shag, but roger wanted more than that, he wanted something more long term... a dominant to lead him, a master he'd call sir, a master who'd drag him around around on a leash. Someone who'd punish him for being too bratty, someone who wouldn't hold back. Someone who'd make sure Roger knew his place and keep him kneeling there until his knees were painted purple, aching against the floor, but it would be all worth it for his master.

But then from the sea of hopelessness, blossomed some hope in the form of a message from a user, " Mr.May.".

The serious tone the name gave and just the name itself reminded roger of his curly haired band mate, but what would that prude be doing here? He's too busy looking through telescopes and campaigning animal rights to enjoy the world of whips and chains. Or so Roger thought. That man had rarely shown his sexual side. He did have his fair share of groupies moaning loudly in his dressing room, and back in the old flat they all used to share, but from what Roger had seen, brian was the most vanilla person he had ever come upon, there was no way in hell Mr.May could be Brian, despite the similar mannerisms both the characters had shown, from the seriousness to the tone to their messages and from the way they texted, it was just all some kind of coincidence, but still roger couldn't help but wonder who was Mr.May?

From their first conversation, Roger learned that Mr.May refused to give his first name out, but he gave out that he was 27, he worked in the music industry and that he was a dominant looking for a long term submissive to help him fulfill his sexual fantasies. May...27...music industry... It all sounded like Brian, but Brian trying to find a submissive? hah, impossible. But roger couldn't help but see the similarities, they were all just thoughts passing by though, roger didn't really think much of it other than they were just really similar. It was probably only the name May reminding roger of his prude bandmate, that was simply it.

The pairs first conversation went on for hours, both were relieved that there was at least someone serious on the app who was looking for a good Dom/sub type relationship other than a very quick shag. Neither of them even asked for nudes or anything of that sorts, instead they went on to get to know each other first before sliding into more sexual territory.

Mr.May didn't seem to like the process of getting to know each other a bit more but he felt and he knew that it was essential and a important part for gaining a submissives trust, and if he wanted to have Roger as his submissive he knew he had to gain rogers trust.

__

a week and a half passed since the pair started talking, and their conversations had been everything but boring and unintresting. Though Mr.May liked keeping things more to himself and was a secretive man, rarely sharing any bits of his personal life with roger. Roger could say he was the same but he wasn't as secretive as the other man was, all Roger hadn't revealed was that he in fact was a famous rockstar, the drummer for queen. But even with secrets being kept, their conversations never left roger with a soft prick, it would be hard and throbbing by the end of it, begging for touch.

The pair got pretty serious very quickly and soon enough a meet up was arranged after both learned they live around the same area.

At first Roger was scared. He hadnt even saw Mr.Mays face. for all he knew Mr.May could be some deranged sadist masquerading as a good guy, how could Roger trust him? He was anonymous, just like roger, but Mr.May made sure that he was comfortable and reassured roger he wouldn't try anything on roger unless Roger really wanted to, but still roger was hesitant until Mr.May arranged for then to met up in a pretty public place, a coffee shop down in town that Roger was pretty familiar with, it was the place he and his bandmates usually went for coffee at. And so Roger agreed. Brian promised they'd only be talking, and disccusing if they really want to be partners in their sexual deviancy. Nothing more than that unless roger wants to. And so the date was set with none other than Mr.May. And Roger couldn't even be more happier that his dreams of finally having a master was now within arms reach... and in a couple days he'd be meeting his potential master.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger finally meets up with the mysterious Mr.May he'd been chatting with for two weeks. Does the man meet his expectations? Or is the man not who he expected it to be at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for any mistakes, this is my first fanfic and im just learning how to write :")  
> constructive criticism is appreciated 
> 
> but anyway on to the story

The day of the planned meet up came and roger woke up feeling refreshed, the familiar thump of a hangover wasn't banging on the back of his head and he wasn't surrounded by a myriad of groupies suprisingly.

He wanted to go out on his little date without any pain or discomfort dragging him down. Since of course they were dealing with possibly pursuing a Dom/sub type of relationship that required thoroughly talking things out, because roger was basically offering his body to be used for the mysterious mans pleasure, and god knows what that man could possibly do to roger. He could be into cannibalism for fucks sake. And roger was afraid he'd accidentally agree to blood play if a pounding headache distracted him.

The blonde man checked the digital clock by his bedside table and saw that it was still relatively early in the morning, enough time to get ready. He stretched his arms above his head and took his phone off of charge, dissapointed at the lack of messages, and more so disappointed that Mr.May hadn't texted him yet, but from what he knew, the man liked his sleep. Or he assumed so anyway.

Roger opened the app and tapped on the only conversation he had on it, the name _Mr._ _May_ bringing excitement into him. A small smile on his face as he saw the last conversation they had, Roger was all excited for their meet up while Mr.May as usual didn't really show emotion. He was dark and mysterious and roger genuinely wanted to get to know him better.

 _Good_ _morning,_ _mate_ _._ _I_ _can't_ _wait_ _to_ _see_ _you_ _soon_ _!_

Roger texted, waiting just a few seconds to see if the grey circle by Mr.Mays profile would light up green, but it didn't and it remained grey, sparking a bit of disappointment inside of Roger. But the blonde didn't want to waste time, he should let the dominant enjoy his sleep, after all he did work for the music industry and Roger knew how hard and tiring it was. Like last night, the band went home at twelve during midnight after a small argument broke out between Brian and Freddie, over a song they couldn't seem to get perfect. But all was resolved in the end.

With a heavy huff, Roger dragged his legs over the bed and his feet met the cold tiled floor, standing up slowly and stretching his arms out once again before itching a spot on his back.

The blonde went to the bathroom and first brushed his teeth. Smiling exaggeratedly at the mirror to check his pearly whites, before spitting out the toothpaste and gargling water, his mouth feeling way fresher now than it did a few minutes ago. Then Roger took a long shower, making sure he had his favorite body wash on, the one that smelt like vanilla, and made his skin feel so soft. He even used his favorite shampoo, it smelt like coconut and made his hair all soft and fluffy, just like how he liked it.

__

The blonde left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, approaching his closet, trying to envision what outfit he should wear to make a good first impression. His first thought was to wear something sexy but Mr.May promised him they were only going to be discussing if they really wanted to take their Dom/sub relationship more serious. The blonde was slightly disappointed that, that was all they were going to do. But maybe if Roger pressed a few buttons right then he could have some action. The thought made him smirk, immediately putting on a pair of tight white pants that hugged his ass perfectly. Roger then slipped on a red shirt which had white stripes on the collar, tucking it into his pants before putting on a dark jacket. And of course he couldn't forget his ridiculous pink, sparkling converse.

 _beep_!

Rang Rogers phone. Immediately running over to see he had a message from non other than Mr.May. It read;

 _"_ _Me_ _too_ _, love._ _I'll_ _be_ _wearing_ _this_ _and_ _I'll_ _be_ _sitting_ _by_ _the_ _window_ _. got_ _it_ _?"_

Attached was a picture of Mr.May, the photo started below his collar bone so Roger still didn't know what Mr.May could look like. The photo was taken in front of a mirror showing a blurry, out of focus room that seemed so familiar but in the cloud of excitement roger, couldn't put his head to who's room it was. Not even with the familiar illustrations of constellations on the wall. All Roger could focus on was the mans body. He was tall, skinny and lanky. His white button up was tucked into black trousers and his chest was exposed. Looking further down, Roger noticed the man was wearing white clogs. Roger couldn't help but notice Mr.May had the same fashion sense as a friend of his, a friend who'd never be on the app. A friend who would most definitely scream bloody murder if he ever got close to the world of BDSM.

" _Damn_ _handsome_ _._ _Promise_ _you_ _won't_ _kidnap_ _me_ _and_ _sell_ _my_ _organs_ _?"_

 _"_ _Don't_ _be_ _ridiculous_ _, Rog._ _Of_ _course_ _I_ _won't_ _."_

 _"_ _Good_ _._ _I'm_ _wearing_ _this_ _by_ _the_ _way."_ Roger said before sending a mirror selfie of himself, his phone covering his face but the messy mop of unbrushed blonde hair he was sporting was very visible. And would be very familiar to anyone close to him.

Roger waited eagerly for a reply. He could see the 'Mr.May is typing.' popping up on screen then suddenly dissapearing as if the person on the other end was hesitating on what to say. Roger didn't say anything about it despite the curiosity it sparked, he assumed it was probably something in the other mans private life.

But then the flashing of the phrase stopped and a new message popped up on the screen.

_" I'll see you there, then."_

Roger smiled.

_" Can't wait."_

He replied, a small heart symbol attached to his message. This was it. He was finally going to meet someone who was willing to dominate him. Something Roger wanted instead of boring quick shags with groupies and whichever slut clinged on him after a night at the pub. Roger wouldn't lie, he enjoyed them. But he couldn't help but feel that something was missing from it. He may be called sex on two legs by the local whores, but Roger honestly wanted more. He wanted to be controlled. Forced to submit. Have his brattiness taken away from him and forced to be obedient for his master. The thought made his cock throb.

Roger bit his lip. He looked at himself at the mirror, his eyes making a last trip down before he pulled himself away and went out of his bedroom, making his way down the hallway and picking his pair of sunglasses up from the living room coffee table before he left his flat, making sure he had everything he needed, his phone, his car keys and the keys to his flat. Roger locked the entrance to his flat, jogging to his car and starting the engine up.

With a deep, ready sigh, the car started to move. He was really about to have one of his biggest fantasies lived out. And god did he hope the person he was about to meet wasn't a kidnapper or a human sex trafficker. But instead a very handsome man who'd dominate him and make him know his place.

__

That was Roger. There was no way in hell that couldn't be Roger. That outfit spoke Roger, the figure that the outfit hugged was Roger. The silly car phone case was Rogers. That messy bedroom littered with band posters was Rogers. That messy blonde hair belonged to roger. His username was Roger. How couldn't Brian have noticed? It was so obvious. The silly messages, his overall openness, it was all roger.

Brian wouldn't say he couldn't believe it, Roger was sex on two legs, the 'beast' who couldn't be tamed. Fucking groupies left and right.

If anything Brian suspected him to be on such a kinky site, but what Brian didn't expect was for roger to be so submissive. Roger was the one who had most sex in the band... but those were... well... with women. And that was another thing Brian was surprised of, and made him doubt of the guy at the other end truly was Roger, or someone who just had a very uncanny resemblance to Roger and his style, and everything else that made Roger, well, Roger. As far as brian knew, roger was straight. Could it had been that roger was in the closet all along? It had to be no coincidence. Everything about the other man screamed roger.

Brian didn't mind that roger was a man, or whoever he was talking to was a man, they made it clear on their first chat. Brian couldn't give a single damn about gender. He didn't personally put a label on himself but he had been attracted to men and women ever since he started getting attracted to people.

But that was besides the point. Brian was actually very confused... Didn't Roger notice it was him? It didn't take a genius to look at the clues and figure out it was Brian. The outfit he was wearing was the outfit Brian wore as often as he could, and his username was literally his last name. And how could Roger mistake his room for someone elses random room. Brian just had question marks running wild through his head. It wasn't that he didn't want it. It wasn't like he didn't want Roger to be his sub. He was willing to if roger wanted it. But Brian was just confused.

He took a deep breath in. He was truly willing to go through with it. He didn't mind having his friend as his submissive. That would only mean they'd get even closer and Brian could have more control over him.

Brian's hazel eyes stared out the window of the coffee shop, fingers loosely gripping around his coffee cup as he waited for rogers arrival. Looking out for cars passing down on the street. He expected Roger would probably drive his way to the coffee place like he always had. Meanwhile, Brian only had to walk, his own flat was just around the area.

Then a familiar light blue car halted right in front of Brians view and soon stepped out a familiar blonde man.

The vibrations in Brian's hand pulled him away from staring at roger and he looked at the message. Of course it was from roger. Brian looked outside and saw that roger was facing away from him but obviously on his phone. There was no one else outside, no other man. And Roger was in the same exact outfit that he saw over his phone. It had to be no mistake. He really was about to talk to roger if he wanted to be dominated and discussing all else that came with it.

 _"_ _I'm_ _here_ _._ _Where_ _are_ _you_ _?"_

 _"_ _Idiot_ _._ _Turn_ _around_ _._ _Its_ _me_ _,_ _Brian_ _."_

Roger stiffened and turned around, eyes going wide upon setting on none other than his curly haired bandmate who was looking at him straight through the glass, almost amused by Rogers shocked reaction. Damn could Roger really be that oblivious?

_

Mr. May was Brian.... Roger couldn't believe it. So he had been right. The dominant personality he knew online belonged to one of the people he less thought to have it. Roger couldn't believe his eyes, but it truly was Brian, in the outfit he sent, in the exact place he said he'd be and in the right coffee place too. He had his phone in hand and he was staring at roger with a rather smug face. Well this was surprising.

Roger made a little oh sound that he knew Brian couldn't hear but by the shape of his mouth, roger knew the other man could definitely make out what sound just came out of him.

Then Brian looked back at his phone and typed something before Rogers phone made another ' _beep_ _!'_ sound.

 _"_ _Are_ _you_ _going_ _to_ _get_ _inside_ _or_ _stay_ _there_ _?"_

Roger didn't reply to brian through his phone and instead actually entered the coffee shop, a little bell ringing when he passed through the door.

He could feel Brian's eyes on him and his cheeks heat up from embarrassment... embarrassment from what? well he didn't know. But he wasnt exactly feeling like the confident, loud mouthed Roger he always was. Perhaps it was just that... he truly didn't expect the saint of the band to be into BDSM.

" Have a seat Rog." Brian said, his voice was gentle but with a hint of firmness behind it that just made roger want to obey. Well... maybe he wouldn't mind having Brian as his dominant after all. That voice alone was already enough to make him obey.

" Well isnt this awkward." Roger chuckled stiffly, looking to the side, a smile hesitating to appear on his face.

" I suppose it doesn't have to be unless you make it." Brian said, taking a sip from his beverage. Very non chalant about the whole situation.

" Are you really Mr.May?" Roger said, earning a hum from Brian and a little nod while he was sipping on his drink. " Wow... I guess I just didn't expect you to be well... interested in the same things Im interested in. Well you are but y'know... In the world of sex and stuff. That truly came as a suprise" Roger said, stiff in his seat. He wasn't uncomfortable or anything. He just didn't know what to feel at the moment, learning that the man he was looking forward to being his potential master was non other than Brian May himself.

" Honestly I have no idea how you didn't figure it out, Rog. Not even when I sent you a picture of me." Brian said, Silently offering Roger some coffee that he had ordered before hand. Roger took a sip, it was exactly just how he preferred his coffee.

" I had my suspicions. But I never thought you'd be into BDSM. I've always kind of though you were a-"

" A prude? Yes, I know, I get that alot. But I assure you, I'm not." Brian cut roger off, a little roll of his eyes that made roger think he offended Brian.

" Oh sorry..." Roger looked down shamefully.

" You don't have to be." Brian said, taking another sip of his drink. " So do you really want to go through with this or no?" he asked with a raised eyebrow at Roger.

Was Roger really going to do this? Online, Brian seemed to be the dominant of his dreams. The sex talks they had were perfect and now, reading those messages in Brian's voice made Roger think, wow, _this_ _could_ _really_ _work_ _out_.

But they were friends and.... Brian had just gotten married a few months back- _As if that has ever actually stopped Brian from snatching a few quickies with groupies all while his wife was home_. So he figured, cheating definitely wasn't a problem for Brian. Roger just didnt want to ruin anything... especially his friendship with Brian, which he deeply cherished despite the frequent disagreements they had.

Brian noticed how quiet roger got, and the caring dom was starting to think that roger didn't really want to continue what they had while they were anonymously texting each other. He was slightly dissapointed if that really turned out to be the case but he knew better than to force a relationship upon someone. " Roger, If you don't want this. I won't force you to do it." Brians large hand caressed rogers shoulder. God. He was just as caring as he seemed to be in their texts.

With a slow nod as if he was hesitant, and the realization that he just been sitting there being awkwardly silent, Roger slowly opened his mouth. " I want this, Bri. I just don't want to ruin our friendship and make things awkward between us." The blonde said, looking at his band mate. He truly did want to go through with being brians submissive, even after he was so shocked to learn of Brian's true nature.

" It dosnt have to ruin anything. Think of it as like... a friends with benefits type of thing. If anything goes wrong, talk it out and pretend it never happened and proceed to going back to normal." Brian said with a small goofy smile. Of course roger had to agree to what Brian said, it was logical. Brian truly was right and for once roger was just over thinking. besides, it wasn't like Roger had never had a friends with benefits type of relationship before, He had his time as a horny teenager.

So after a long pause and a imaginary debate going on inside his head, Roger reached his conclusion. He wanted this." Alright I want it. I want to be your sub." Roger said, putting his hand out for Brian who took it with a bright smile. Brian was really happier than he made himself seem to be, he had been longing for a Sub for so long. And even though he'd have to deal with Roger being his sub, he didn't find much of a problem in that, they already had trust and knew each other well, which was important for a Dom/sub type relationship.  
" I wouldn't say that out in public for the press to hear if I were you." Roger rolled his eyes. " There isn't even anyone arou-" Roger tried to counter before Brian cut him off, making him mumble something under his breath.  
" But It would be my pleasure to be your master." Brian grinned, shaking Rogers hand to seal their deal.

" Though of course we have to discuss it more, I can already see you're quite the brat. You need someone to put you in your place, don't you?"

Roger couldn't believe it. Those words came straight out of Brian's mouth. He mentally had to repeat it in his head, _those_ _words_ _came_ _from_ _brians_ _mouth_ _,_ _Brian_ _._ Those truly weren't something Roger ever expected to come out of his prude friend. who afterall, was revealed not to be a prude at all.

" Y-yes." Roger replied. Suddenly he couldn't grasp a single bit of confidence, a odd feeling. " Feeling a little shy, are we?" Brian teased. When did Brian seem so smug? He was the kind hearted member of the band who rarely made sexual remarks, he was a bit shy but of course he talked his mind, though never about any of his sexual encounters, like any of the other members. Of course he wasn't completely Mr.goody two shoes, he had a thing for perfection and never backed down in arguments until he achieved what he wanted.  
But Roger hated admit, his stubborn self just wouldn't let him admit, that Brian's selection of words made a bulge inflate in between his inner thighs.

Roger shifted his gaze to Brian, the guitarist had a smug smirk on his face. " That fast?" Brian raised a brow, which confused Roger at first until he followed Brian's eyes and realized the man was talking about the bulge between his legs. Roger didn't know what to do and playfully punched Brian in the shoulder. Brian caught his wrist and that damned grin on his face only got wider. " That's no way to treat your master is it?" Those words bought a shiver down rogers spine. How in hell are these words actually coming from Brian. And why the hell aren't any words coming from Roger.

Internally, Roger panicked. They hadn't even discussed a thing yet and they were already starting. " N-no, Sir." Roger stuttered, thinking Brian was serious. Why did they have to be in public? Oh god Roger was panicking. Were they really going to have their first scene in public when they haven't even discussed anything yet and just agreed on having a Dom/sub relationship.

" Im just teasing." Brian's chuckle broke the serious mood he initially set in the first place, after he saw how panicked Roger seemed to be. " O-oh." Roger blushed. He didn't know why he was suddenly so bashful around Brian... Maybe it was seeing Brian in a new light that made Roger feel very intimidated. " We haven't discussed a thing yet, I wouldn't try anything with you until after we have a discussion." Brian said which relieved Roger. Roger had no clue what Brian liked and he didn't want to disappoint his master.  
"but anyway, i don't think we should be discussing such topics here. Wanna go back to my flat? After all, I'm not the creepy, deranged sadist who'd 'kidnap you and sell your organs to the black market' that you had expected me to be, am I?" Brian chuckled, Roger couldn't help but find it humourous. He had really thought Mr.May was some creepy guy he'd regret meeting, but as it turned out it was his music loving friend who protested for the lives of animals and fought for what was right, there was nothing creepy about Brian. So he guess he could take that off his list of worries.

" I'd like that. But isn't Chrissie home?" Roger asked. " No, she's off at her friends." Brian answered quickly. " Alright then. But are you really going to y'know... leave me with a erection?" The blonde asked, earning a small laugh from Brian. " Like i said. Nothing until after we discuss things." The guitarist repeated, making roger pout like a small child who didn't get what he wanted. " Pouting now, are we? What are you gonna do next, throw a tantrum?" Brian teased which then again left roger speechless.

Damn, he really did found the ideal Dom. And it was the person who he less expected it to be. They may have just initiated the relationship a couple minutes ago, but roger was already so happy with his Dom and expected it to get better from here, well his sexual life at least. It was like a sexual dream come true, and they haven't even gotten to the actual BDSM yet.

This could really work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading UwU  
> the next chapter should be around p soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and roger go over to Brian's flat to discuss if they really want to pursue a dom/sub relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa sorry this took so long, I've had a bad week and writers block :((  
> this chapter is p long tho, around 5k+ words with a bit of spice

" So have you always been into men?"

The pair had just left the coffee shop. At first brian insisted on walking to his flat, but roger didn't want to leave his car at the shop. So to save himself from the future hassle of having to walk back to get to his car, he decided to drive himself and Brian to the flat, despite the older mans suggestion. It was more quicker that way anyway, they both agreed.

" All the people I've seen you sleep with have been women so I'm wondering why you said you were interested in a male dominant. Not that there's anything wrong with experimenting." The older man added. He didn't want to be nosy, he simply didn't want roger to get himself into something he'd regret. Brian was concerned that maybe Roger was just experimenting, and experimenting by jumping straight into a long term Dom/sub relationship wasn't the best way to experiment. He just wanted to know for sure.

Roger thought about it. He rarely accepted male groupies, but during the rare times that he had, he found that they always wanted him to top. It felt exactly like smashing a woman from behind. The men would request to have their hair pulled or their neck choked, but roger just found that... he just wasn't meant to be a top.

He never had much experience with bottoming, maybe he was fingered and got a blow job from a man once but that was it. He wasn't straight, he just didn't want to label himself.

" I've always been into men... But all the men I've come upon want me to top them... and it just dosnt feel right for me." Roger answered. When watching porn, he always found himself fantasizing to be the bottom, getting railed by a aggressive top. First he was so confused and even tried to deny it, but eventually he couldn't keep denying it anymore and just accepted that he truly was a bottom, a big submissive bottom.

" So you're telling me, that you haven't even been fucked by a man yet?" Brian turned his head towards Roger, a eyebrow raised. He was concerned that roger was a virgin- Well he technically wasn't, but his hole could still be. The guitarist had a thing for virgins, but most of the time... they didn't end very well and tears would be involved at the other end. Both kinds of tears.

" You calling me a virgin?" Roger snorted, laughing. But the face soon dropped and he nodded. " Well I guess I am. But you're here to take that away now, won't you?" Roger winked, deciding it was his time to be seductive, Expecting Brian's cheeks to heat up and turn red at his comment, but Brian seemed rather unfazed and smug.

" Well I guess I am, after we discuss things." Brian played along teasingly, coming off as unintentionally seductive, making Rogers cheeks turn red. God, Roger really was feeling like a virgin school boy who hadn't even had his first kiss yet. He hated himself for feeling that way, but he couldn't help it when all of a sudden Brian seemed more experienced than he was.

" But have you at least had any experience with guys to know that you like being fucked by them?" The guitarist asks, And roger nodded as he parked the car at the side of the road, in front of Brian's flat. " I've been fingered. I guess that's enough experience isn't it?" Roger asked, this time turning his head to Brian as the car stopped. " Barely, but I guess we can work with it." Brian says before leaving the car, walking up to the flat and unlocking the front door, Roger following right behind him with his hands in his tight pockets.

" Make yourself at home. I'm gonna go get us some tea, aye?" Brian says, entering the cozy flat with roger behind him. Roger nods and Brian leaves to the kitchen.

The blonde man wasn't unfamiliar with the flat at all, he'd been here countless of times ever since Brian got the flat to start his and Chrissie's new life as a married couple, so he knew his way around the place, knowing where everything was.

Roger makes his way to the living room and sat on the minimalistic style couch. The living room area was very spacious, decorated with various plants, space illustrations on the wall and dark coloured furniture which were a great contrast with the white walls and the creme coloured floor.

This didn't look like the living room of a man invested in having a person submit to him sexually and use their body for his own sexual desires, but instead looks like the living room of a huge space nerd who hadn't had any action since the day his body touched his mums vagina while he was being birthed out into the world- which was just a bit of a exaggeration, but roger guessed that literally anyone could be into BDSM, even space nerds who hadn't gotten any action since birth. Even Brian who was a space nerd.

"What are you laughing about?" Brian's voice peeked through the room, two cups of tea in his hands, setting them down carefully on the coffee table. " Nothing. Just a funny thought." Roger answered, picking up the cup but hissing when some of the liquid dripped from the rim and burned his finger. " Careful, its hot." Brian warns, a little late.

The space next to roger dipped as Brian took a seat next to him, crossing his legs formally, making sure there was a good foot distance between the men on the couch. " So what are you really into?" Brian asked, deciding they should just get on with it.

Roger was still adjusting to the fact that Brian could literally be as kinky as he was, and could be his potential dominant in a few minutes if all things went right. But now he was more accepting of the idea and little less bashful that he was about to give Brian permission to dominate him. Even the the question brian gave- which barely had anything sexual in it- it still didn't fail to bring a small twitch to Rogers cock, remembering the whole reason why he even was at Brian's flat.

" BDSM." Roger answered, picking up his tea, and blowing on it. " Well, duh, I know that but I mean like, what are you into. Like are you into cock and ball torture, bondage, edging? you know, all of that. " Brian corrected.

Roger thought about it, He was basically into everything under BDSM, or so he thought. Everything Brian just mentioned, he was into them, and the thought that Brian could be initiating those acts on him made a unintentional sound slip from his throat which he tries to cover up as if he was clearing his throat all along... " I'm definitely into bondage and edging. Maybe just a bit of-" roger paused since the next words were a bit awkward to say, " -Ahem, cock and ball torture... as long as it dosnt involve any blood or y'know... mutilation. " Roger shivered and Brian nodded, Brian definitely wasnt into making cocks blood either or chopping them off. " I'm mostly into everything under BDSM, but just no knife play, blood play, gun play, anything of that nature." The blonde added and Brian nodded again, taking mental notes of everything Roger was saying.

" So nothing too majorly painful? That's good, because im not into that either. How about spanking, whips and floggers, those kinds of things, are you into them?" Brian asked, taking a sip of his own drink. Roger nodded and shifted a little. They were literally only discussing what they were into but just talking about it made Roger feel aroused, putting his leg over the other to cover the bulge.

" Yes, im definitely into all of those! Especially if its for a punishment." Roger said but there was a bit of a quizzical, unsure look on Brian's face. " Are you sure? You are a bit inexperienced and I dont want to drag you into something you don't like. How do you even know you're a masochist?" Brian raised a brow. Earlier it was Roger doubting if Brian really had the guts to be a dominant master but not it seems like the tables had turned, Because now Brian was concerned with the lack of experience roger had.

" Well... I find that I really like it when the person im having sex with spanks me or pulls my hair. I even poured hot candle wax all over my thighs once and god it was such a arousing experience." Roger mewled, sipping his drink. He definitely had some run ins with dominant women a few times in his career, and often he enjoyed what they did to him. Unfortunately, Roger didn't find them to be as hot as being dominated by a man, his equal. He didn't believe that there was a natural order that women should all be submissive, but roger just preferred being dominated by men.

" That's good that you at least have experience with that. Sorry im asking so much questions. Im really just trying to make sure you're right for this and you want this." Brian said.

Roger was aware that there would be a lot of questions in this kind of 'interview', Roger had done his research and he found that the good doms usually did what Brian was doing, ask a lot of questions to ensure the submissive wanted it. And honestly Roger wanted it more than anything at the moment. " I really do want this. Don't worry, Bri, ive done my research, im not a prude." Roger chuckled lightly.

" Alright, that's great. So how about degradation? You know, mostly name calling, calling you a whore, slut, bitch, etcetera. Is that fine?" Roger nodded. " Mhm, Love that, really makes me feel dominated." The blonde comments.

" Any limits on bondage?" Brian asked and Roger shook his head, a no. " That includes strapping you in one of those leather sleepsacks Rog, just so you know." Brian said. Rogers eyes widened, he didn't like those sleepsacks that would leave the submissive isolated for hours in such a tight space, he truly wasn't into those. Just looking at the sacks, almost resembling body bags, made Roger feel claustrophobic, so he shook his head. " Maybe after a while, but for now they make me feel a bit iffy. But I do like being tied up in rope, maybe even chains. I like handcuffs, You know, that kind of stuff." Roger said.

" Oh thanks for clearing that up. How about hoods and mitts?"

" I'm fine with them."

" Blindfolds and gags?"

" Definitely."

" Let's say I'm punishing you and I clip weights on your balls for hours. Would you be into that?" Brian asked so casually as if he was giving a normal interview, as if he weren't asking about rogers kinks and basically confessing his own weird bizzare kinks. It all seemed so casual, nothing creepy at all. And that was what made Roger so comfortable with answering, any fear that he could be getting involved with the wrong person gone because it seemed like Brian actually wanted Roger to be comfortable.

" Yes." Roger said, voice almost shaking with arousal. Now he definitely was going to try and get punished just to have Brian punish him. But even with that thought, he had a urge to be good for Brian.

The conversation went on for a few more minutes, talking about what they were into, what they weren't into, what they were okay with and not, so on so forth. The pair had pretty similar taste in kinks and fetishes, and they were getting along pretty well. Brian was perfect with making sure roger was comfortable.

" How about Roleplay?" Brian asked as he finally put his empty cup of tea down. " Definitely." Roger grinned.

Brian clasped his hands together, reaching a conclusion. There was a pit of uncertainty somewhere in the back of his head, anxiety that Brian was going to turn him down due to the lack of experience he expressed.

Roger swallowed, he hoped not. Brian had really gotten his hopes up with all the kink talk that they've done online and in real life and he was really looking forward to finally having a master, he didn't want his hopes to be crushed now.

Brian was a bit hesitant. Roger had almost no real experience with BDSM. But he was a grown man after all who's had sex a million times, he was mature enough, Brian was sure Roger knew what he was getting himself into, so with a deep intake of air, the atmosphere dropped and thickened, making Roger feel a bit uncertain.

" Roger, I'd love to have you as my submissive." The words finally came out and roger couldn't help but let a huge smile spread across his face. " I just need confirmation that you want this too." it didn't even take a second and roger was already nodding his head with much enthusiasm. " Yes, I want this." the blonde confirmed, a huge smile on his face.

" Kneel for me." The words came so sudden that the smile on rogers face dropped and his lips formed a 'o'. He looked at Brian's face, the same face he sees when the guitarist reviewed song lyrics with him during rehearsal's, bland and nonchalant, not a single facial muscle was off , but roger couldn't help but feel like the expression was suddenly much serious. There was something about Brian that suddenly made him so much more intimidating and dominant.

Roger cleared his throat and got to his knees below Brian, seeing Brian from the angle just made Brian seem so much more intimidating, he was truly seeing Brian in a whole new light.

" Good pet." Brian's voice was low and his usual tone sounded so much more sensual. Long fingers trickled down the side of rogers face and a palm slowly hugged his cheeks. " I like my pets obedient. Keep that in mind." the older man added and of course roger nodded.

" Alright. Now that we've got over talking about what we're into. I'd like to talk about what I expect from you as my new pet." Brian introduced, earning another nod from Roger who's eyes seemed to be awkwardly darting away as if avoiding Brian's unintentionally burning gaze.

The long fingers that were gentle on his skin suddenly wrapped around his chin and yanked his head forward, a dissapointed scowl on Brian's face when rogers wide, blue eyes finally meet narrowed hazel ones. " When I talk, I'd like my pet to look at me, understood?" Brian scolded, his voice suddenly thick with disappointment.

" Sorry, sir. Understood." Roger gulped thickly and nodded, voice small and submissive, shifting slightly on his knees as he struggled to keep up eye contact with Brian, eyes seemingly just wanting to drag away, but roger forced himself to stare at Brian, not wanting to disappoint his master on the first day.

" Good. Next is, I expect you to call me sir or master whenever we're alone." The dominant requested, his fingers remaining still on Rogers chin, forcing the man to keep his head up.

Roger nodded but apparently that wasn't a good enough answer for Brian as made obvious by the squeeze on his chin and the come back of Brian's disappointed expression. " Unless you're gagged, I want verbal answers." The older man lectured, making roger unintentionally release a whimper, the sound surprising himself.

" Now repeat what I just said." Brian continues, The blonde man nodding again. " Unless I'm gagged, I should give verbal answers, Sir." Roger repeats, Brian's fingers loosening around his chin and softly digging into his hair. " Good pet. Keep all my rules in mind because failure to do so will earn you a punishment." The guitarist smirks, and of course roger answers with a "Yes, sir.", earning a small praise from the dominant man above.

Brian's fingers slowly run through rogers hair, the touch comfortable enough to almost make roger pur.   
" See, you're learning fast." Brian praises more and Roger couldnt help but feel fulfilled, a smile also creeping on his face. " When you're good, you get rewards. When you're bad, you get a punishment. Understood?" Brian ask and Roger repeats the two word phrase.

" You are never allowed to touch yourself or cum unless I say so, got it?" Brian raises a brow and roger nods," Yes sir."

" Good. Now, I want us to use the stoplight colours. Green for go, Yellow if you need a bit and red for a complete stop. I won't stop unless you say red." Brian intstructs and Roger answers.

" Now repeat what I just said and please keep your colours in mind. I don't want us to be doing a scene and suddenly you forget your safe word, that's a horrific accident waiting to happen." Brian says, cringing at the thought of something horrible happening in a middle of a scene. 

" Green for go, Yellow if i need a bit, and red for stop. I'll keep that in mind, sir." Roger obediently answers.

" And one more thing. I'd prefer that while you're under me and serving as my submissive, I'd like you to be in chastity. You don't have to be if you don't want to, I know you love the groupies." Brian says with a little chuckle when mentioning Rogers love for groupies.

Roger was a little hesitant, did he really have to leave his life of fucking groupies daily for this? Those were boring shags anyway, but roger was still unsure of how good Brian really was at shagging.

Brian could see the unsure expression on Rogers face and spoke up, in hopes to ease rogers hesitant thoughts. " If you let me put you in chastity, you can tell me any time if you want to stop and I'd unlock it."

When Brian put it that way, Roger felt a bit more safe, knowing he could just tell Brian if he wanted to be out of chastity. The thought of his cock being confined in a small cage turned him on, but he just wasn't so sure yet. He guessed he'd try it. What could possibly go wrong anyway? Brian was a kind soul, and Roger knew that. He knew Brian would be understanding like he always does if roger found himself suddenly disliking the idea of having his cock locked up.

"I want to be in chastity, sir." Roger answers meekly, voice small.

" Alright stand up." Brian orders, Roger gets up to his feet despite the painful aching in his knees, suppressing the need to rub them and relieve the pain. He stood up straight and kept his hands behind him instead of uselessly letting them hang to his sides, a wave of excitement slowly rumbling inside him as he eagerly waited for Brian's next command.

" Alright, I want you to strip. Fold your clothes, I want them on the coffee table. When I come back I want you on the couch with your ass out, on all fours. Got it?" Brian stood up, he was only a few inches taller than Roger but seeing Brian in a new light made the blonde feel like a midget with Brian towering over him.

" Yes sir." Roger complies, pulling his shirt over his head as soon as Brians heavy foot steps left the room.

Roger really tried to fold the clothes as neat as he could but the underlying nervousness of whatever Brian was going to do to him made his hands slightly tremble. He couldn't grasp on what the nervousness was all about, he figured it was the uncertainty of what was about to happen but also excitement of what was about to happen.

He stood there in Brian's living room, all bare for anyone to see, but the large glass windows taking up most of the walls we're covered in plain white drapes, the sun barely making it through, but still illuminating the room, warmly. Giving roger a angelic, soft glow.

Rogers eyes shifted to the couch, he got on his hands and knees on the couch, his ass facing the entrance of the living room door, hoping Chrissie wouldn't be home any time soon since this definitely would be the first thing she'd see, Roger naked in her husbands living room with his ass out, not a very good sight to see. But the distant click of a door and heavy footsteps coming his way reassured him that Brian just closed the door.

" Good pet." Brian says calmly, stroking Rogers hair.

From his peripheral vision, The submissive could see that Brian was holding various items in his hand but roger couldn't make out what they were until Brian's fingers left his hair and he was to turn his head around, seeing Brian arranging the tools on the coffee table, next to Rogers clothes. Roger saw that there was a buttplug next to a long bottle of lube, a cock cage next to a padlock and a key, but Rogers eyes remained on the plug. It was small in terms of width, but it wasn't too long either lengthwise, the perfect plug for a beginner like roger.

" Im going to stretch you out and put this plug inside you, Rog. Would that be alright?" Brian asks with a raised brow. " Yes sir." The submissive answers.

Roger kept his eyes looking forward, hearing a bottle pop open behind him.

Brian held the bottle of lube loosely in his hand, squeezing a generous amount on his fingers. " Have you ever had a prostate orgasm before?" Brian asks, rubbing his fingers against each other to get all of them evenly coated with a thick layer of lubricant.

Roger shook his head. " I've never came handsfree before." he says, tensing his shoulders. Was Brian going to finger him? Roger wasn't new to getting fingered, he does it on himself. But Brian's fingers were long, longer than his own that could barely reach his prostate.

"Ah, Well maybe today I'll make you finally experience a true prostate orgasm. Would you like that, Pet?" Brian grins, running his slick fingers down rogers butt crack, feeling the man shiver beneath his touch.

" Yes sir." Roger answers, biting his lip, body stiffening.

Brian's fingers graced over Rogers hole and over his balls before wrapping around his hard shaft. " Hard already?" Brian teased, grinning. His fingers delivered a tight squeeze around rogers cock just to tease the blonde, Roger bucked his hips but and instinctively attempts to thrust into Brian's hand but the mischievous fingers retracted, making roger whine.

" Remember Rog, if you don't want this, just say red and I'll pull away. Its never too late to back out." Brian reassures, a finger poking at rogers hole, steady in position. " I want this Bri- Sir." roger confirms, letting a shaky gasp drag out of him when a long digit slowlg penetrates his hole.

The finger probes around his warm insides, a steady back and forth motion stretching rogers hole out, moaning softly everytime Brian's knuckle pushed through his opening, bringing a nice stretch despite how slight it was.

" Good?" Brian asks, pressing the tip of his middle finger against a particular set of nerves.

"Ye- Ngh!" The wave of pleasure went over roger like a harsh tsunami. The sensation was new and unfamiliar, making Roger push his ass against Brian's finger, silently begging for more. 

" I'm figuring this is your prostate?" Brian speaks but Roger could barely hear him over his own heavy breathing, heart thumping in his ears as Brian rub his finger against the spot, ringing loud sounds out of roger. "S- Si-r, O- Sir! Oh my god!" Roger moans out, trying to fuck himself on brians finger but the firm hand on his hip disabled him from pushing back, making him frown. " Please sir..." Roger moans out submissively.

" I see, you like this." Brian grins and roger could feel more lube being poured on his hole before a second finger joins his ass, making roger choke on a moan. "Mhmn..." He bites his lip, trying to suppress the embarrassingly loud sounds being jolted out of him by brians fingers. But the attempt was futile, another load moan being forced out of him when Brian's finger flared out inside him, his hole expanding around Brian's digits.

" I'd like to hear your moans, pet. Dont hold don't them back." Brian commands, his voice low and filled with lust. "Bu-" Roger tried to object, cut off by the harsh slap on his ass jolting him forward and pressing his face against the velvety arm of the couch. " No buts. I wanna hear them loud and clear." The dominant scolds. Rogers lips tremble as he parts them, a moan softly leaves him and he closes his eyes as tight as he could, his fingers tightly gripping the fabric of the couch beneath him.

Brians fingers work wonders inside Rogers ass, steadily moving back and forth inside of him, pressing his fingers against rogers prostate every time his fingers were fully in. Roger whimpers and moans under the dominant, thighs trembling and toes curled, feeling a familiar heat blooming in his abdomen and threatening to tighten.

But then a third finger was added making Roger cry out when Brian all of a sudden quickened the pace, his fingers railing in and out of rogers quivering hole, trying to grasp all of Brian's fingers tightly because those skillful fingers were abusing his poor prostate.

Any control that roger had over how vocal he was became non existent and he threw his head back, the heat coiling tightly in his abdomen, having to clench his abdomen muscles ton keep himself from cumming.

" Si-S-Ir- Sir! S-sir!" Roger stumbled over his words and blabbers, nonsense pleas of 'sir' bubbling out of his mouth only making Brian speed up even more, hitting the mans prostate with much greater force. " What do you want my pet?" Brian asks with a smirk curling the corners of his lips, his other hand burying itself into rogers hair and giving soft tugs, almost bringing Roger straight to the edge, making Roger clench all his muscles tightly just so he wouldnt cum, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

" Cu- Si-r-- - Sir, I want to cum!" Roger struggles to speak when the fingers penetrating him knocks the air out of his lungs with every thrust.   
" Cum for me pet." Brian says, harshly pulling Rogers hair back with a firm hand.

Roger let's out the loudest moan as his cock twitches and pulsates under his stomach, spewing out ribbons of heat that had coiled in his abdomen before. Brian's fingers didn't even stop as Roger tries to compose himself, instead the fingers in his ass went absolutely savage with abusing rogers poor prostate, helping Roger ride out his orgasm for longer.

The dominant had let go of rogers hair making the submissive drop his head, a line of saliva dripping from a corner of his mouth. Rogers head was hanging limp between his shoulders, biting his lip, eyes looking at the mess he made on Brian's couch, and it wasn't even done yet, cum was still shamefully dribbling down from his cock, still pulsating.

" Colour?" Brian asks, his fingers gently stroking rogers hair to calm the submissive down. Roger pants and looks over to Brian, face red, hair a mess and his chest heaving as if just ran a marathon. " Green." Roger pants, a low whine escaping him when Brian's fingers slid out of his hole.

The soft look on Brian's face fades and shifted towards a serious expression. Did Roger do anything wrong? Roger scanned his thoughts for what he could had done wrong...was it because he ruined Brian's couch? Oh no, it probably was, the dark grey fabric was definitely going to have stains. Was it because he was too loud? No, it couldn't be, Brian allowed him to be loud. Was is because Roger wasnt pleasing enough for Brian? Well... Rogers eyes shifted towards Brian's crotch and lo and behold, a huge boner was present. Roger couldn't say for sure how huge Brian's cock was but judging from the bulge, bigger than his fist, Brian was _very_ well endowed.

" Look what you've done to my couch, pet." Brian says, even though it was him who had allowed Roger to cum on his couch. But he knew what he was doing.

" I- I ruined it sir. I'm sorry." Roger stutters. " How are you going to make it up to me then? Someone has to fix your mess." Brian hisses and fear rises inside Roger, detangling himself from the couch and standing up despite the pain in his ass. "I'll clean it up, sir." Roger says quietly, his eyes shifting to the pack of tissues on the table. Roger was going to get one but Brian stopped him. " Lick it up." Brian's demand was nothing short of dirty. But Roger found himself wanting to obey the order. " Yes sir." he says obediently, getting on his knees and without hesitation, he lets his tongue run over the salty cum, lapping up all traces of his spunk.

" Swallow it." Brian says, seeing Rogers throat muscles move, swallowing his own cum.

" Good pet, now get back in position, I'm gonna put the plug in you, alright?" Brian says, picking up the butt plug.

" Yes sir." Roger answers, getting back in position. " This plug is for beginners so we're going to work with a different plug everyday until your ass is perfect for my cock." Brian says, positioning the lubed up silicone at Rogers hole, sliding the pointed tip in very carefully. Roger clenches his fist as a him of pleasure rings in his throat, the stretch just felt so good, but he was far too sensitive there at the moment

" And done." Brian says, giving rogers asscheek a playful slap.

Roger gets off of his hands, giving his aching elbows, shoulders and knees a rest. He takes a seat on the couch, his ass feeling very odd. " Wow... I just- i never expected you to be _that_ great." Roger says, assuming the scene was over, just sitting there and being in awe. He truly was surprised that Brian could be _this_ sinful. Roger couldn't even get himself to cum with his fingers in his ass and Brian just flat out gave him the best orgasm he has ever experienced.

" Well expect the unexpected, I guess." Brian laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the last day of recording a night at the opera and Freddie helps Roger cook up some mischief. Brian isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa I'm.sorry this took so long. This past few weeks I've really been working on bettering my mental health and shit like that. From now on, I'll try my best to uphold my regular upload schedule.  
> also I've just noticed that Brian is supposed to be 28 if they're recording night at the opera so let's just say that they got famous a year earlier. I also forgot they were supposed to be on ridge farm!!! but its okay, most of this story will take place while their on tour anyway
> 
> instagram; @aveainthere

It was another slow day at the studio, polishing up their songs to be ready for release and re-doing some instrumental work. They were supposed to finish a album that week- though quite frankly it was way overdue- and Roger was exicited to hear the finished product, the band put so much effort and time into the album, Roger was sure it would make the name Queen skyrocket in the charts, despite what the mean record executive guy says. He knew nothing about art, as Freddie would say.

But the upcoming album release wasn't the only thing having the blonde drummer fidgeting with his sweaty hands and nervously bouncing his leg up and down in sync with his abnormally fast heart beat. There was something else, a huge cloud looming above his head, a wonder why no one could see it.

" Is that alright?" Brian's voice softly peeked from the speakers sturdily bolted at the top corners of the room. He was inside the recording booth, red special in hand having just finished a neat guitar riff that roger barely heard. Not even knowing what song it was, but was aware of the heavy roaring of guitar chords, the classic sound of rock.

It felt weird hearing Brian's voice now, even when nothing had changed at all, it was still that same familiar voice. That soft voice used to sound so innocent, nothing sinful or sexual behind it, a saints voice even, but now the voice was anything but innocent to roger. The bare thought of having that voice so close to his ear made a shiver of arrousal tingle down his spine. Memories flashing in his head of the pure filth those soft pink lip has muttered into his ears.

All Roger could think of when he heard that voice now was pure sin and lust, commands of ' Would you be my good slut?' and ' Cum for me, pet' ringing in his ears. It had only been a week since Brian was officially Rogers dominant but it was already exactly what roger had dreamt off... Well part of it at least. Brian was taking it excruciatingly slow.  
But the part of having someone manhandle him and put him in place was totally there, And other than that, Brian was extremely careful with ensuring rogers comfort, never once putting Roger in a odd place or inflicting discomfort. A total dream Dom as others would say, and Roger thought himself to be lucky. He heard some stories online of doms mistreating subs and borderline just abusing them. That was the whole reason roger was even weary with going through with the meet up with "Mr.May". But it turns out it was just good old Brian, And roger knew for a fact, Brian would never mistreat a single soul. That was his whole persona after all. He built a reputation fighting for animal rights and human rights alike, it would only make sense if he was naturally kind. And for that, Roger was thankful, he didn't have to fear his Dom going sour and abusing him. Why would Brian ever do that?

It was unfortunate that Roger couldn't come over to Brian's flat everyday. But Roger was completely understanding, Brian was a married man after all. Roger could only imagine the stresses of being a married man and hiding a fuckbuddy behind his back. It was inconvenient, but did Roger care that Brian had a wife? No. After all Brian was no prude- that phrase still sounds utterly odd to Roger- And Brian was a rockstar for god sake, and what was a rockstar without the rockstar 'sex, money and drugs!' lifestyle. Nothing. Roger couldn't blame Brian for being unfaithful and unloyal, he himself was no different, having multiple girlfriends at a time, but at least they were actually his type, the same kind of person he was. Complete utter whores. That might sound mean but it was the truth.

Roger truly wondered why Brian ever decided to get married to such a lame woman, the kind of woman who Roger had no desire for at all. Chrissie was a good woman, don't get Roger wrong, but she was the Same kind of woman who wanted to wait until marriage to have sex, believed it was a sin for two people to fuck before marriage or outside the purposes of reproduction. Roger had no doubt that Chrissie wasn't so fun in hers and Brian's sex life. No wonder why Brian resorted to groupies and even having his very own sub, it must be tiring having to deal with that woman. Roger could only wonder what spell she put on Brian to make the guitarist fall in love with her. She was nothing special in rogers eyes, Roger wondered what special thing Brian saw in her. She wasn't even that hot, truth be told. The blonde wondered perhaps it was the lack of Chrissie's ability to satisfy her husband that made Brian sleep around. But Roger didn't think much of it, it wasn't his place to think of Brian's marriage anyway, brian could love anyone he wanted and Roger wouldn't care just as long as the guitarist stayed safe, can't have the saint dating drug addicts now, could he?

So far the pair has had four scenes, The first one was the one that took place right after their meeting. The second one took place in the studios bathroom with Brian tightly pressed up against his back, hand on his freed cock, bulge rubbing against his hole, fingers moving teasingly slow. It was sweet torture. The third scence took place yet again at Brian's flat, his wrist bound tighty by red satin, the same ribbon tied around his bopping cock while Brian's tongue pressed up and lapped over his entrance. The fourth scene, which took place just the day before, happened at Roger's flat, it was unplanned but the blonde enjoyed having his ass rammed by three bony fingers, he wasn't complaining. Though quite honestly, he wished it was something bigger, way bigger than Brian's tree fingers, maybe even his whole fist. Yeah that would probably feel great, having the guitarist's fist his ass but maybe that wasn't the biggest thing on Brian, maybe he had a big cock too. Oh man... The bare thought of it made a sound erupt from Rogers throat- the thought of having that thing moving-

" Roger? Earth to Roger!" Freddie snaps his fingers in front of Rogers face to get the blondes attention. He hadn't even noticed how he spaced out but the first thing he saw was Brian's annoyed, disapproving face. " What?" Roger says, almost hissing, confused, having no idea what all the commotion was about.

" We were trying to get your opinion on Brian's riff! Its your song after all." Freddie says, his arms crossed against his chest, annoyed at the blondes failure to pay attention.

" It was great, perfect." Roger says. He hadnt even heard it, too deep into his mind to hear the whirring of the red special blast through the speakers.

" You weren't even listening!" Brian says from the booth, annoyed. He didn't even want to do Rogers song but of course he had to work on it to get things moving, Roger had proved that he wasn't going to let the album be released if the song weren't made to perfection.

" I was!" Roger counters, seeing Brian roll his eyes, not believing Roger. Brian mumbles curses under his breath and Freddie sighs, looking down at Roger before he leans over the mic. " Another take please dear." Freddie says gently, and Brian cracks his knuckles before putting his fingers back in place, playing a segment of rogers song on his guitar, a pissed off look on his face. But roger didn't think much of it, after all Brian was a perfectionist and all he wanted was for everything to be perfect. If anything, his nag for perfection, in a way helped the band. It was annoying but it helped making sure that what they were releasing was a hundred percent perfect.

This time, just to avoid having another argument, Roger actually listens to Brian's guitar work, his eyes following Brians fingers strumming the guitar strings and running up and down the neck. Those fingers truly were skillful, mesmerizing to look at. Roger wondered that maybe Brian's guitar skills helped Brian with how great he was at fingering, it definitely did. He didn't even notice how he seemed to be going deep in thought again until the music stopped and Brian's annoyed voice entered the room. " How about that? Better?" Brian says, putting his guitar down.

" Its great Bri." Roger says with a small smile. " And that's it." Freddie clasps his hands together, a huge toothy smile on his face. " We have ourselves a masterpiece of a album! The fans will love this, I'm sure. Brian dear you can get out of there now." Freddie says and Brian dismisses himself to the bathroom.

Roger felt warm fingers wrap around his shoulder and give it a small squeeze. Confused, the blondes eyes snapped to Freddie who was looking dead at him, seemingly concerned. " Darling is anything going on at home? You aren't usually like this and lately I've just noticed how distant you seem to be." Freddie says. He might have a big personality on stage but truth be told he was a kind soul, and made sure his friends always had someone to talk to. if it wasn't Brian to be the first one noticing something was wrong, it would be Freddie.

Freddie might be a dumbass but he was a gentle dumbass who really cared for his friends, And roger loved that for him.

Roger hadn't noticed how distant he seemed to be, and he didn't even know what made him seem so distant to freddie, so he was confused. He was only acting like himself all week, nothing off. He was never off. And if he was he would had told his friends already about it.

" What do you mean?" roger asks, his eyebrow raised. " I mean, You haven't been acting yourself lately, dear. You go home early and barely join us for drinks. You never get too drunk and you haven't slept around in a while! Tell me, is something wrong? Where's the fun filled chaotic Roger that I know? Lately you've been seeming a lot like no fun prude Brian."

Roger snorted. 'No fun prude Brian' could not be any more further from the truth. Oh only if Freddie knew. Roger wanted to tell Freddie and see his shocked expression but he figured that maybe he shouldnt, Maybe it was a secret, though Brian had never said a thing about keeping it a secret.

There was a confused look on Freddie's face and roger was trying to find the easiest thing to dismiss Freddie and get the front man away. The only reason he could pull up was that he had gotten a dom but he didn't want to tell his bandmate that he was fucking with their guitarist- well not really fucking, they havent done that yet. But they did have a sexual relationship. Come to think of it, maybe that was actually the reason he had seemed so off to Freddie. He'd been drinking less because Brian wanted him fully sober during their scenes, and he simply couldn't sleep around with his cock caged.

" Dear you're con-"

" I've got a Dom."

Roger saw the concern drain out of Freddie's face, a moment of confusion before a huge grin spread across his face. " Oooh! who is he?" The singer says, his eyes lighting up.

Roger chewed the inside of his mouth. He looked over where Brian was, he was leaning against the door, talking to John about god knows what. For a moment Brian's eyes met his, making him snap his eyes back to Freddie. He and Freddie were talking loud enough for Brian to hear and Brian seemed rather unfazed by Roger talking about getting a dom. Roger bit his lip, there wasn't a rule that said members of a band couldn't be in a relationship- they weren't in a relationship at all but they were just... doing sexual acts together.

Freddie saw that Roger was taking a while to answer the question, he was getting impatient, Freddie wanted details on who could possibly be Rogers dominant so he just piled up another question. " Is he from the app I gave you? I told you it works!"

Roger nodded. " Yeah, I started talking to him about three weeks ago. His name's..." For a moment roger hesitated saying the name, but even roger found it difficult to believe that Mr.May was Brian so maybe it wouldn't hurt and Freddie wouldn't suspect a thing. " He goes by Mr.May." Roger smiles and he sees Brian's eyes momentarily snap into his direction.

Freddie only grew more excited, wanting more details on who this Mr.May guy was, just truly happy for his friend, maybe even eager to join in on the fun. " What's he look like? Is he hot? Have you fucked? Oo how big's his cock?" Freddie grins as he piled questions ontop of questions.

Roger shifted, suddenly remembering the thick plug at his hole making him squeeze his legs together and feel the hard metal of his cockcage against the cloth of his denim pants. "Well..." Roger thinks of what to say. He didn't know what to say. He knew being fingered wasn't being fucked but he also didn't want to admit he hasn't been shagged yet. but he knew he could trust Freddie not to make fun of him.

" Well he's fingered me. He told me I wasn't ready yet because I was still so tight. But maybe tonight." Roger winked, and Freddie made obnoxious 'oooh' sounds, like a teenager would when finding out some spicy details.

" Maybe we can help with getting you fucked." Freddie winked and roger shifted again, looking up at Brian who had continued talking to John.  
" And how are you gonna do that?" Roger snorted, crossing his arms.

Roger swore he could just see the small cogs in Freddies brain turning and working to come up with a way, but when he finally did, a huge smile spread out on his face and roger knew it was trouble. What else could it mean?

Freddie leaned over as if not wanting the other two in the room to hear the secret conversation, putting a hand against the side of his mouth and his fingers behind rogers ear so the drummer could hear him clearly.

"Maybe you should try misbehaving so he'd take his anger out on you and fuck you." Freddie suggested, pulling back and getting back into his chair with a wide grin on his face. Roger stared at him with wide eyes, his loose parted lips suddenly forming into a grin very resemblant of Freddie's mischievous one.

" Mhm, maybe I should be a brat tonight." Roger says biting his lip, just imagining what Brian would do while punishing him. He could only wonder. He wondered maybe Brian would fuck roger into the bed and abuse his prostate. Perhaps spank him with his large hand or a paddle. The thoughts had Roger drooling over them, staring at a empty corner of the room while his brain made up ways to get punished and piss his master off.

" What are you two trouble makers up to?" Brians voice steps in and snaps Roger out of his thoughts, he looks up at Brian with a expression as if he just got caught doing something he shouldn't.

" Nothing you'd understand Bri." Freddie says, obviously unaware of who really was the Dom Roger was talking about.  
" What _don't_ I understand?" Brian rolls his eyes, roger knows Brian knew fully well about BDSM, but it was funny to see people make assumptions about him.

" Nothing a prude like you should be concerned about, si- Bri." Roger corrected himself last minute, looking at Brian with a mischievous look in eyes. He could see Brians expression shift from annoyed to even more annoyed and perhaps pissed.

" Just because I'm private about my sex life dosnt mean I'm a prude. The both of you are just obnoxious." Brian says. And roger so wanted so say he knew, but he didn't want to reveal that he and Brian were having intimate relations.

"You have a sex life?" Roger teases and Freddie laughs loudly, punching roger playfully on the shoulder. Brian gives him a look and roger just knew he was heading into the right direction if he wanted to be punished.  
" Oh stop being so childish Rog." Brian rolls his eyes, crossing his arms against his chest as roger joins Freddie in laughing obnoxiously.

Brian just wanted to punish his submissive right there and then but they were literally in public and Brian didn't want to start drama by being sexual at the wrong time. And besides that, He wasn't very keen into slipping into his dominant bedroom persona while around his clueless friends, thinking it was rather immature for him to do so especially at a time like this.

Brian sighs. There was no sign of Roger and Freddie calming down any time soon. The guitarist took his phone out while the drummer and the frontman laughed their lungs out in front of him, making comments about how Brian was a prude and just making fun of him in general. It wasn't mean, Brian was just annoyed at how repetitive his friends were being, it was like they hadn't called him a prude a thousand times before.

' Meet me in the bathroom.'  
Brian texts roger on their regular messaging app. " Childish, both of you." Brian says, putting his phone back into his pocket.

Freddie just laughs even more, slapping his own knee. " With that voice you sound like some kind of priest!" Freddie laughs and Brian just exits the studio, despite Freddie calling for him to stay, but the calls were muffled by his laughter.

As Brian left, there was a smug look on rogers face, knowing he had gotten Brian annoyed. He felt a vibration in his pocket and he pulled his phone out after he finally stopped laughing. " Oh who's that dear?" Freddie says as he sees roger open up his messaging app. " Oh its just my dom." Roger says without much thinking, pulling his phone close to him and putting it at a awkward angle just so freddie wouldnt see the name at the top of the phone. " What did he say?" Freddie says, a bit nosy but that was just him when he was around Roger, they had always been comfortable sharing secrets with each other. And Freddie thought this would be no different.

Roger looked at the meassage and grinned. " Oo oo what is it?" Freddie grins, the expression on rogers face only said mischeif and freddie knew that well. He wanted to be part of whatever mischief Roger was getting himself into. " He wants to meet up." Roger says, shoving his phone into his pocket before freddie could read any of it.

Of course Roger had the immense urge to obey and excuse himself to the bathroom to meet up with Brian. A voice inside him telling him to be good. But the thought of Brian punishing him was just so enticing. Maybe that would finally break their cycle, of Brian only using toys and his fingers on him. Roger was curious what it felt like to have a cock inside him. More specifically Brian's cock.

Wait... What was he thinking? He was thinking of having his best friends cock inside of him. That was the gayest thought he has ever had. Deadass.

Roger tried to shake the thought off. It was going to happen eventually anyway now that the pair had agreed to persuing a dom/sub type relationship. Brian already fucked him with his fingers, what difference would his cock make? It couldn't be that hard to take, Roger thought.

" So are you going to meet up?" Freddie asks, but by the mishevious smirk on rogers face, he took that as a no. " I love your style, dear." Freddie snickers.

" Yeah, lets go grab a drink." Roger suggests and Freddie enthusiastically agrees. " Deaky dear, you coming with us?" Freddie turns over to John who had been quiet most of the time, he was sitting next to Veronica on the couch, being a lovely couple. Freddie could only wish he had a romance like the pair. Unlike roger.

The couple didn't hear Freddie's invitation apparently because roger had to speak up. " Hey lovebirds, we're going out drinking." Roger says louder than Freddie had, the couple turned to Roger and Freddie. John asks a hushed question to his lover and veronica nodded. " Yeah I'll come. Veronica said she's tagging along." John smiles.

Roger stands up and takes his coat from the coat hanger. " Alright boys, lets go." roger says, inviting everyone to stand up.

" Where's Brian?" John asks, noticing the guitarist was missing from the group. " Oh he said he isn't coming." Roger lies. " Oh did he? Thats unfortunate we have to leave him out." Freddie frowns. He was confused, he didn't hear Brian say that, but maybe roger had already invited him before hand so Freddie didn't question it much.

After all it wasnt unusual for the guitarist to stay out of group outings now that he had a wife to take care off. Freddie was just concerned for his friend, after all they were going to be celebrating that they've finally finished a whole album, and it wasn't very usual for Brian to skip celebrations. He may not seem like it but Freddie saw that the guitarist loved to party and drink just as much as the other members.

" I really do think something is up between Brian and Chrissie. He didn't skip going to the pub before he got married. I don't want to assume anything, im just suspicious that's all. After all, he is our friend you know. But its probably nothing." John says. He was the quiet one in the band, he liked observing people more than interacting so he couldn't help but be observant of Brian's odd behaviour.

" Pftt, its nothing. He's just madly in love with her. As they say, love changes you." roger snorts. Freddie did agree with john, he himself was concerned but from what he saw, he had nothing to worry about, it seemed like Brian and Chrissie were in a perfectly healthy relationship.

" Alright let's go boys." Roger says, ignoring the vibrations in his pocket.  
_

In the studio bathroom, Brian tapped his right foot against the tiles floor impatiently. He had his arms crossed. It had been more than just a couple minutes since roger saw the messages he sent. He wondered what possibly could take the drummer so long.

Brian just wanted to do another scene with Roger but now it seemed like that scene would be turned into a punishment as Roger Ignored the second text he sent.

" You've got five minutes. Be a good boy."

The text read, with a little icon under the box that signified roger had seen it. Brian furrows up his eyebrows. He's been in the bathroom for already more than half a hour. He knew roger had seen the message so he wanted to get down to why he wasn't responding.

angry, annoyed but most importantly, concerned. Brian checks the recording studio but no one was there. Not a single member, the door was even shut and locked.

" Bastards." Brian hisses under his breath. He really couldn't believe his friends all just went home without him.  
He looked at his phone and with anger he types a angry message for Roger.

" Are you being a little shit on purpose? You know you're going to get punished, right pet?"

Brian's fingers nails clack with how fast he typed. He left the empty building and met the dark, cold outside.  
It was night but he could see that Rogers car was missing. And it look like it had been for a while, the parking space it was on was now occupied by someone else, which Brian assumed belonged to someone who worked at the studio.

This wasn't a mistake, Brian could see that. But what he couldn't see was why Roger was being such a brat. But then he remembered the mischievous grin on rogers face from earlier and that gave him a idea. Roger was totally doing this on purpose.

Oh roger was in for a hell of a time.

...That is, if he wasn't in any actual danger and this was all a set up to get on Brian's nerves.

Brian gets into his car and takes his phone out. He decided not to text roger this time, as roger was ignoring his messages. Of course Brian was pissed but he was mostly concerned for Roger and he wanted to know where the drummer was.

He decided to text John. John might be the silent member but he was honest and one of the most reliable people Brian knew. Brian might have only knew him for a year or so but John had proved himself to be a good person.

" Did everyone leave without me? I've been trying to text roger for a hour now, he hasn't been responding to my messages."

Brian types, he waited a few seconds until there was a 'seen' icon under the message.

" Roger said you didn't want to to go so we left, why?"  
Brian reads over Johns text and was bewildered. What did John mean? He tried to peice clues together from johns text alone. Did Roger invite everyone for a drink? Why wasn't he invited?  
Confused, Brian texts John back;

" What do you mean?"

" Roger invited us all for a drink, he said you didn't want to go?"

Brian stares at the text. He never once did hear roger invite him for a drink that day. Maybe Freddie, but he agreed to Freddie's invitation, after all, they had just finished a album and Brian wanted to celebrate with his bandmates.  
He felt a pang of pain shoot through his heart because well... he was left out. But now he knew this was all part of Rogers scheme. Brian was here to put a end to that.

" I changed my mind. Where are you right now? Still at the pub right?" Brian types. He decided to lie, not wanting to add any more drama, or raise suspicion.

" Yes! at the usual pub. You should join us, drinks are on Freddie and Roger." John texts back, adding a small smily emoticon next to his message.

" Thanks deaky." Brian responds before he put his phone back into his pocket and started the car. roger was in a hell of a lot trouble if this was all just to get on Brian's nerves.

_

The trip to the pub wasn't that long, it took Brian around less than thirty minutes to get there. The usual pub was a small building located at a corner street that lead to imperial college. There was nothing special about it, really, the pub wasnt anything fancy or expensive, just the sentimental value it held of those college days and the shows they used to play at it was enough for Brian to hold onto it as his main choice. The pub itself was rather nice looking though, it had gone through only one renovation in the nine years Brian has been coming to it, but it still held that welcoming atmosphere it did on the first day.

The outer walls of the pub were made out of different shades of crimson, bricks piling up on top of each other. There was two wide pillars of black metal stuck to the brick wall just to add a bit of accent touch. In between the pillars was a wide glass door that showed a glimpse of nightlife, people chattering and drinking, laughing along with each other over some beer.

Brian parked his car, and in the process he saw a familiar hue. Rogers light blue car parked in front of his own. Brian knew he got it right, rogers car was literally right in front of him.  
Roger was really playing him huh?

Brian didn't get out of the car just yet. He adjusted the rear view mirror to get a better view of himself. He fixed up a few strands of his hair so he didn't look so unruly and tidied up his shirt, buttoning up the cuffs and unbuttoning another button on his front to expose his chest even more. London wasn't the best place to be having his whole chest exposed, the cold air already biting onto his cool chest, but that was just his style really. He wasn't afraid to show a bit of skin.

Brian took his coat from the backseat and put it on. He rubbed his hands up for warmth before finally leaving the car and entering the pub.

It was a Sunday so tired college students and exhausted workers were all rounded up, having themselves a shot of unwind.

Brian gazed around the place, his eye first landed on the usual spot the band hanged out at, the table at the corner of the roon, isolated from everyone and anyone else. But that table was currently occupied by a few well dressed old men playing poker.

" Who you looking for?" A familiar voice comes up behind Brian and bumps their hips to Brian's side. Brian couldn't mistake that for anyone, of course it was Ben. His favorite bartender, but apparently tonight he was the waiter.

" My friends. They aren't at their usual table today and I don't know where they are." Brian says. Ben uses a hand to put around Brian's waist as he was a bit shorter than Brian and he didn't want to lose his balance while holding a tray of drinks.

" You're friends, huh? Actually I'm serving this to them, so you might as well come along with me." Ben grins. It was clear he himself had a few shots that night.

Brian nods and let's Ben lead him to the rest of the band. He didn't mind Ben being so close. They were friends after all, and Ben just had that warm inviting atmosphere... well when he was tipsy anyway.

" Here's your drinks!" Ben says happily to the band as he leans over to put the drinks on the table. Brian feels a pair of eyes staring right at him as Ben took his hand off his waist.

"Brian! You made it!" Freddie grins happily, as with John and Veronica. Roger was a whole diffrent story with his eyes all wide, obviously shocked, having not expected Brian to show up. " Oh... Brian..." Roger fails to sound excited, covering it up with a bit of a awkward laugh.

Brian looks at roger and the look Brian just gave him, reassured roger he was in for a lot of shit, making Roger squirm.

" Yeah, sorry I took so long guys. I wasn't sure if i could make it at first." Brian lies, taking a seat next to Roger, feeling the body next to him tense up. The table was large enough so Brian thought it was safe to put his hand on rogers thigh, hearing someone's breath hitch next to him.

Ben finished putting all the drinks on the table and turned to Brian. " So what can I get you Bri?" Ben asks, and Brian thinks of it for a second. A mischievous blonde boiling up in his mind.

" Hm, how about three bottles of vodka?" Brian says slyly, everyone around him had their jaws slack. " You really want to get hammered tonight, don't you?" Ben teases and Brian laughs, nodding. " Don't worry im paying for it. Maybe a glass of whatever they're having too." Brian says and turns back to his friend.

" Three bottles of vodka?" Freddie asks and Brian only nods and hums, squeezing rogers thigh, who at this point was biting his lip.  
" Oh it isn't only for me, right Roger?" Brian glances to his side. The bright red lights of the pub made Brian unable to see the drummers cheeks darkening.

" Oh- uhm-... yes." Roger bashfully replies. How was he supposed to reply? Why was Brian even here? He didn't tell Brian about where they were going, he didn't even invite Brian out for a drink? Roger thanked the lights because if it weren't for them, his crimson red face would be on full display.

" You've done well on this record, just like everyone has." Brian says. The slyness of his voice and how smug his face was made roger think something was up. Something was totally up judging by the slow hand movements going up and down his thigh, resting dangerously close to his cock, which was hardening in its cage.

" Bri..." Roger whispers sounding almost like a breathy whine, but Brian decides to ignore it.

" So why couldn't you make it, dear? We were so bummed when Roger said you couldn't go." Freddie asks, taking a sip of his drink.

" Oh Chrissie was just..." Brian tries to think of a lie. " She's sick right now but she told me to go, after all, we're celebrating the finish of our album and I don't want to be so such a killjoy. No more late nights in the studio arguing with roger about his car song. This calls for a great celebration." Brian laughs and roger yelps "Hey!".

The rest of the group, except roger- who was pouring like a child- laughed at the joke until eventually Ben comes back with his circular tray, there stood three tall bottles of vodka and a glass of what Brian assumed was gin.

" Thanks Ben." Brian smiled. " No problem, Bri. I'll catch you later." The blonde smiles at him before continuing his busy shift.

" Wait." Johns voice makes everyone stop. "Before we get too drunk. Who's Driving home?" John asks, concerned. He knew how to drive a car but he himself planned on having his blood replaced with pure gin.

" oh, I will." Brian grins and John looks confused, pointing to the three tall bottles standing at the table. " Not with those you aren't. " John snorts.

" Oh these? I'm only having maybe a bit. Rogers going to have most of it."

John feels some odd tension between Roger and Brian, but decided not to speak of it. perhaps Roger lost some kind of bet and was now subjected to finishing all three bottles of vodka. That or Brian just has some internalized hatred towards the drummer and was taking it out on him by trying to kill him with alcohol poisoning.

" Bri, are you trying to kill me?" Roger says sharply, as if hesitant. And Brian shakes his head, a smug smirk on his face. " No, I'll know when you can't take any more. After all, I'll be fairly sober to drive you all home."

Roger thickly swallowed down on air. Three vodkas couldn't kill him right? He wondered what the hell was going through Brian's mind at that moment, perhaps this was part of his punishment. Was Brian going to take advantage of him while he was drunk?

The thought alarmed roger, now chewing on the inside of his cheek. He looked at all his other band mates chattering and leaned a little bit to Brian's direction.

" You aren't going to take advantage of me while I'm drunk, right?" Roger asks, voice soft, and Brian gives him a reassuring squeeze on his thigh. "Of course im not. But you're in for a punishment tomorrow. giving you a killer hang over is part of ir." Brian says, not looking at Roger but whispering so only roger could hear.

Roger swallows down his nervousness and nods, it was good to hear some reassurance coming from Brian. He felt a sense of comfort, despite Brian's mention of a punishment. How bad could Brian's punishments be? But then again... He did say he was a sadist... and was into whipping... and into clipping weights on peoples balls. Rogers heart thumps against his chest and he suddenly feels uneasy again. He hoped the punishment wouldn't be that bad, after all it was only his first one.

Brian takes rogers empty glass and opens up a bottle of vodka, filling the glass up to the brim. " Drink up, mate." Brian says with a grin. Roger feels cool air brush against him and his cold finger tips wrap around the cold glass, taking the shot down in one go. The alcohol bringing a familiar burn down his throat, shivering when he felt a hand rub his lower back.

" Good boy." Brian whispers, Taking his own shot of vodka.

This was going to be a _long_ night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of Rogers actions. it doesn't turn out very well for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aa I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I've been having writers block so I've kinda just been out of it lately

Roger shoots up in his bed... Well. Someone's bed. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his room. The dull yellow walls of his room was replaced with Brian's pure white walls and the usual feeling of his worn out pillows and his stale blanket wasn't present. Instead he felt like he was quite literally being hugged by the god of comfort himself, with the fluffy pillows his head layed on and the thick faux fur blanket cascading on his body.

There was a flowery scent surrounding the air and from that alone the drummer could make out that he was in Brian's flat... stripped from head to toe with only his underwear remaining...But he didn't remember stripping his clothes off yesterday, and he didn't remember sleeping with anyone. Suddenly alarmed, Roger frantically snaps his head from side to side to try find where his clothes were, but in the process his head suddenly betrayed him, the numb buzzing feeling turned into a skull crushing headache, the flowery scent growing thorns and invading from his nostrils, wrapping around his brain and embedding its thorns into his head, it was painful. He wanted to scream but he wasn't in his own home so he didn't.

It almost felt like there had been a small wrecking ball colliding with the side of his head when he swayed it to side and that pain quickly spread over the rest of his head.

Roger groaned but he did find what he wanted to find. On the dark brown nightstand positioned just right next to the bed, was stacked rogers neatly folded clothes. He let out a sigh of relief and layed back down in bed, but then finding out that wasn't such a easy task, feeling like his brains was about to spill out from a non existent hole in the back of his head.

Roger winced and bought himself to lay against the headboard, throwing his head back and letting out a drawn out pained groan.

This was one of the worst hangovers he has ever had. Everything hurt. moving hurt, thinking hurt, hell even breathing and moving his eyes hurt. He felt like crying, it hurt so much. He thought he knew the real pain of a hangover until today when it felt like nails were embedded into his brain.

Suddenly, something rose up rudely inside of him, burning a trail up his throat and spilling into his mouth. He had to cover his mouth with both hands to avoid vomiting all over Brian's nice sheets. He stood up quickly, dizzy and immediately regretting it as pain bolted up to his head just as quick as he stood up.

He didn't see a bathroom in the bedroom and for a second he considered just swallowing all the gross vomit because he really couldn't hold it in anymore. But that was until he saw a pale, white bucket on the side of the bed. Roger checked the bucket and saw that it already had some vomit in it, presumably from last night. Oh bless Brian's thoughtful self.

desperate to relive the tension on his cheeks with his vomit all piled up in his mouth, roger let all his stomachs contents into the bucket, his throat burned and he didn't stopped after puking once, he puked multiple times, coughing uncontrollably, trying to keep it down just in case Brian was still sleeping.

 _oh_ _god_ _..._

What did he do to deserve this? Roger thought as he put the bucket down and slumped back on the bed, wincing slightly in pain. He bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to go find Brian but even preparing to do such a simple task hurt his head. This only bought him to wanting to cry. Not that he was going to admit that, the hangover really was just that painful that he felt like crying, his previously dry eyes getting glossy as tears threatened to spill.

He felt rather helpless that he couldn't ask for some medication to help the pain. He was left there to drown in his pounding headache, his brain feeling like it was quite literally throbbing.

thankfully though, roger didn't have to be helpless for so long, as soon Brian entered the room with a glass of water in one hand and what Roger assumed was advil in the other.

" You're a life saver..." Roger croaked, tensing up. Brian gave him a apologetic look and handed him the painkillers with the water.

If roger could, he'd be smiling brightly right now, very thankful of saint Brian giving him more than just one painkiller. But moving his facial muscles felt so painful so he kept his facial expression to a weak smile, barely a shine in his eyes as he looked up at Brian with a look that made Brian pity him even more.

" Just drink it already." Brian snaps roger out of whatever he was doing. Not noticing how he was just creepily staring up at Brian with wide but pained eyes. " I'm no saint, mate." Brian akwardly chuckles and roger takes the pills and downs them down quickly with the warm water Brian had provided.

" Better?" Brian asks, even though he knew the pills wouldn't take affect immediately. But Roger nodded.

" What happened?" Roger whines weakly as Brian sits on the edge of the bed, surprised at how well Brian was holding up. Brian may have been the the most sober one last night, but he also drank quite a lot.

" Well. We had a lot to drink, you had more than just two bottles of vodka. John passed out, you and Freddie thought he died and bawled your eyes out but then Freddie saw a hot guy and was suddenly all over him. While you-... Well..." Brian hesitated to speak the truth next. He remembered vividly how Roger grinded against him and called him master in public, thankfully by then everyone in the pub had been too drunk of their asses to notice.

But Brian said fuck it. It was the truth anyway, what was Roger going to do about it? He was drunk anyway, Brian didn't mind, he understood. After all Brian has had gotten himself in embarrassing situations too while he was drunk, it was such a common thing.

The long pause Brian took was enough for Rogers face to contort into a concerned expression, thinking he had probably done something wrong last night, maybe he accidental robbed a store or even worse. "... Well? What happened?" Roger says with his eyebrows tightly knitted upward against each other.

" You grinded on me, begged to get fucked and called me master. Its alright though, you were drunk after all. " Brian laughs. But roger wasn't laughing, he felt so humiliated. Did he really do that? He should had known better than to drink so much. After all, alcohol made him awfully honest, he just wished that Brian didn't notice how he was a honest drunk and brushed it off.

"-After that, we had to leave the pub because it was getting so late, and I drove everyone home. Of course i-"

" I'm so sorry I did that... I shouldnt have gotten so drunk." Roger groans, burying his face into his hands. Humiliated.

A apologetic smile forms on Brian face and he puts a hand on Rogers thigh. " Its alright really. After all, it was me who made you get that drunk. After all, It was part of your punishment." Roger freezes in his spot... Oh yeah that was happening... He suddenly remembered the day before, how did he let himself believe Freddie's stupid advice? He whined at the thought of having to get punished. Was Brian truly this sadistic to punish him with a soul crushing hang over? Well whatever brian was going to do, Roger knew he deserved it. He knew Brian was a fair person but that didn't help the uncertainty he felt. What if Brian went too far with punishing him and pushed him pass his limits?

Roger was truly deep in over thinking until a sudden a odd change in the atmosphere made Roger tense up as Brian's hand slid further up his thigh, almost squeezing it.

" Speaking of your punishment. Why do you think you are being punished, pet?" Brian grins, tone suddenly shifting to something more serious, voice sounding a tad deeper. He must have not noticed how roger had been previously spacing out, something he'd been doing quite often around Brian in the past week. Brian knew what it meant but he frequently commented on it.

Roger tenses up, hangover suddenly forgotten but of course still present and negatively affecting the way he was thinking, making him vulnerable because he couldn't mutter up the effort to be so lively right now, he couldn't get himself to be his usual cheeky persona and make a cocky come back. the hangover was sucking the life out of him and the sudden intimidation he felt from his dominants presence made him so submissive, he couldn't be bothered to be so cocky and smug now like he was yesterday.

Roger didn't even think much of what he should say before just coming clean on why he was getting punished. On how _he_ had planned on getting punished. " I disobeyed your orders. I ignored your messages and left you at the studio and invited everyone to the pub without you. I was also being such a brat and made fun of you sir. I'm so very sorry." Roger frowns and whines submissively.

A satisfied grin spreads across brians face and he rests his hand on rogers waist. " Well, You're awfully honest today. Not in the mood to be such a brat like you were yesterday, huh?" Brian snickered and roger weakly nods, remembering he was supposed to give Brian a verbal response at the last second.

" No sir... Everything hurts." Roger looks down but he couldn't keep his eyes down as soon enough Brian had his fingers on the drummers chin, gently pulling Rogers head up so the submissive could look at him. The gesture suddenly made Rogers heart race and his eyes widen.

" Look at me, pet. You bought this onto yourself, do you understand?" Brian says firmly. today he was deciding to be merciful, and not so harsh on roger, knowing the hangover roger was experiencing right now was already more than enough. Brian just wanted to add something more physical into rogers punishment, though not right now. Brian knew better than to punish Roger while roger wasn't in the right headspace, and in so much pain probably. Brian didn't want to do that to roger it just didn't feel very right. It almost felt abusive if he punished Roger while roger was like this.

" Yes sir." Roger swallows thickly, just submissively falling into brians hands, almost as if being hypnotized. The small smile on Brian's face made Roger feel fulfilled, and he himself bothered to smile when Brian ruffled up his hair. But that smile quickly fell when Brian stood up.

" Anyway, I'm going to go make us some breakfast. Chrissie knows you're here, so you can join us in there if you want. But I can just get you your breakfast here. Don't get too excited though, you're being punished after breakfast." Brian grins.

Roger feels his heart drop but Brian picked it up back up with his next words. " Kidding, I'll do it when you feel better. Not right now. No skipping your punishment though." Brian says and roger nods, watching as Brian left the room.

Roger sighs and falls back on the bed with his arms sprawled out. He didn't really want to stay in bed all day, but he also didn't want to go out to the dining area, but he knew he had too... he had already been such a brat to Brian yesterday, he couldn't be a Brat today too, it just wouldnt fair..- Though Roger would think other wise and torment Brian to get on his nerves, if only he wasn't in so much pain and discomfort at the moment. Right now he was vulnerable and raw, and pissed that he drank so much. He just wasn't thinking right, how could he be when his brain was throbbing with pure utter pain, feeling like it had been taken out of his head and juiced only to be thrown back in without much effort.

A groan left rogers lips for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning and he dragged himself to get up from he spot he was currently in. He raised his arms above his head and loosen out his tense muscles, letting out a yawn. He figured he should do Brian a favour and clear out his vomit bucket, it was only the right thing to do. He couldn't imagine letting Brian clean up his own bile.

Roger really didn't want to move but he knew he had to. He got himself dressed and picked up the sides of his vomit filled bucket. He navigated through the short hallway, knowing where the bathroom was from previous visits so he didn't have to mindlessly stumble from room to room to find which was the correct room.

Roger did what he had to do of course once he got into the bathroom and got ahold of the cleaning supplies. His face contorted as if in pain and gagged as he cleaned out the bucket, making sure to wipe any trace of vomit off of it, that even the scent had disappeared. Truth be told, that was the most effort he had put into cleaning anything.

Roger didn't know where to put the bucket so he just put it in the corner of the bathroom before leaving.

" You-... -You know that! God how stupid can you be?" Roger could hear a womans voice as he approached the dining area. It sparked confusion and curiosity into him but it was hard to make out what the woman was going on about. She seemed mad though from what roger could tell, she was whisper-yelling too and Roger assumed it was because she didn't want him to hear what she was saying.

" You know its not like that! I- ...- Chrissie-....- You.." This time it was Brian's firm voice and Roger was even more confused. What were they arguing ahout? Especially this early in the morning.

Roger stepped forward and peeked through the door, but then all he saw was Chrissie pulling Brian down by his shirt collar and kissing him deeply. Brian looked very confused and so did Roger... weren't they just arguing seconds ago? Well, Roger shrugged it off and thought he might have just been hearing things, things that had a uncanny resemblance to Chrissie and Brian.

Brian seemed to be very tense but he kissed his lover back, so Roger concluded nothing was wrong and entered the dining area, taking a seat at the stool near the kitchen counter.

" Look at you love birds." Roger snorted and Chrissie pulled away from Brian, smiling gently at Roger. "Good morning, Roger. I heard you have a pretty bad hangover, is that right?" Roger nods. " Yeah, Fuckface Brian here made be finish two whole bottles of vodka." Roger says, of course in a joking matter.

" Hey I only made you drink two! I didn't make you drink the other bottle and the bottle of gin, and whatever came after that. " Brian says, but then a tug comes at his sleeve, pulling him out of his joking mood.

" Brian dear, I think the pancakes are burning." Chrissie says and Brian groans at the site of black edges around the pancake sizzling on the pan. He pressed his lips into a thin line and took the spatula, skilfully taking the pancake off of the pan and putting it onto a plate.

There was three plates with a stack of pancakes, all smelling so delicious, luring rogers stomach to grumble loudly.

" Someone's hungry." Chrissie laughs as she sets down a cup of coffee in front of roger, She had her own cup, but there wasn't a third cup for Brian.

With a line of curses under his breath, Brian transfers the plates in front of roger and chrissie. " I'll get the spoons." Roger says, getting off the stool to take some utensils from the spoon drawer.

" Bri dear, Would you hand me over the syrup?" Chrissie asks and roger hears Brian complaining under his breath, turning around he swore he caught a glimpse of Brian glaring at chrissie who was looking very innocent. But that look was gone in a second and roger doubted he even actually saw it. Brian glaring at his wife? Very unlikely.

Roger yet again shrug the couples odd behaviour off and took his place back at the stool. Chrissie was already pouring syrup all over her pancakes and Brian was making his own cup of coffee. Roger also drenched his own pancakes in thick syrup before taking a bite out of the pancakes, moaning in delight at the explosion of buttery sweetness going off in his mouth. "Hmm, that's very tasty Bri, who's recipe is this? Tastes a bit diffrent." Roger raises a brow.

Brian sets his own plate opposite of Roger." Oh I just changed it up a bit." Brian says nonchalantly.

Roger noticed Brian was already starting to dig into his meal even whilst he was still standing. " Aren't you going to take a seat?" Roger asks and Brian shakes his head, despite the two seats available right next to Chrissie and roger.

Barely any words were exchanged during most of breakfast and Roger couldn't help but notice the tension between Chrissie and Brian even when they were being a completely normal couple. Few words were spoken, mostly about the activities lined up for the day, Roger casually chimed in at times with comments about the album they were about to release. Chrissie didn't really seem that much excited but there was a matching sparkle in both roger and Brian's eyes as they talked about the album.

In the end Chrissie was left out of the conversation. Her voice drowned by Roger and Brian's enthusiastic chatting about the album.

" What do you think Ray will say?" Roger snorts. He never really fancied meetings with the sleazy executive, his views were very outdated and roger knew for sure that everyone else in the band thought the same way.

" If he hates it, he can shove it up his arse. This will be revolutionary, we could inspire a new generation of musical artists with our own music." Brian was rather passionate about what he spoke about and roger could see that, agreeing to everything Brian said.

" This album's a masterpiece." Roger comments and Brian nods. " Damn right it is." Brian snorts until Chrissie comes up to him, pressing herself up to Brian and wrapping her arms around Brian's chest. " I'll be off to work now, love." Chrissie says and Brian leans down to peck her on the cheek. " Alright then love, I'll see you later." Brian says, he was pulling away but chrissie had already pulled him down and smashed her lips against his.

" I-" Brian presses his lips together. " Talk to you later, love." Chrissie says, poking Brian's nose before she hurried off with her work bag hanging from her arm.

Roger couldn't help but ponder as the spectator. Would his life be like Brians when he'd be married? He wondered when he'd find the right one, but he hoped that he'd have someone who loves him as much as Chrissie loved Brian.

a sigh left Brian's chest and he approached Roger. " Feeling better now, mate?" Brian asks and roger almost forgets that he was in Brian's flat to be punished.

Roger was caught of guard, he couldn't say he felt perfectly fine but he could handle some pain, he could think perfectly well now without feeling needles embedded into his brain.

Suddenly Roger remembers why he even tried to get punished in the first place, a grin spreads a cross his face. " Yes, Sir."

" I see you haven't forgotten about your punishment." Brian slips into his dominant persona almost instantly, effortlessly. A matching grin on his face, though rather playful.

" I've been a bad boy daddy, do punish me!" Roger squeaks in a exaggerated high voice to imitate a promiscuous woman. Brian snorts and tries to hold his laughter in but of course he couldn't and he chuckles.

" Don't do that." Brian scolds and swats roger, covering his mouth as if to hide his laugh.

" Aw but daddy!" Roger continues but then firm hands wrap around his neck. " I said don't." Brian says, unintentionally sounding very scary to Roger.

Roger was stiff and Brian could feel roger swallow air with his hand pressed up against rogers neck, a empty threat and roger could see that.

Brian's hand tightens slightly and a moan embarrassingly slips out from rogers throat. " Master..." Roger says and Brian swallows something himself.

" Get up to the bedroom. I want you to be fully undressed and kneeling when I get there. Are you sure you feel alright though?" Brian says, breaking out of his persona just to check if roger truly was alright with this. He couldn't go through with anything if it turned out his submissive wasn't alright.

The painkillers roger had took had numbed out the pain so he could barely feel anything now. It was still there but now it was the familiar pain of his usual hangovers And Roger had grown very accustomed to those. " Yes sir..." Roger says and he hops off the stool, Brian's hands retracting. Sometimes It was easy to forget Brian was his dominant after he believed for so long that Brian could never be like this.

He pushed away his thoughts and focused on the task at hand. He didn't want to worsen his punishment.

He got up to Brian's bedroom and entered the room, taking a wiff of the air to try relax himself. but it didnt help and only reminded him of his punishment even more.  
He hated how nervous he got during scenes, the shaking hands from the first day was unchanged but they worked to get his clothes off and fold them half heartedly, looking very wrinkled and messy as they sat lousily on the night stand.

He was more nervous than usual but that was definitely because he didn't know what Brian was going to do to him. He falled back on Brian's bed and stared at the ceiling until he heard footsteps going up the stairs, immediately scrambling to get on his knees right infront of the door, his naked body on full display for Brian.

The click of the door opening was louder than it was supposed to be, Brian's eyes fell down on the submissive.  
" Good pet. Stand up." Brian says and Roger stood up without hesitating.

" You do know why your being punished, correct?" Brian asks, his pointer finger spreading out and lifting up rogers chin.

" Yes sir, I do." Roger answers.

" What made you think that ignoring me and disobeying my orders was a good idea?"

Roger freezes. He hesitated telling the truth. Should he really go through about how he wanted to get punished so Brian could fuck him? He swallowed. Brain working on fixing up the right excuse. he wouldn't confess it, it was too embarrassing to confess.

Roger was taking so long to answer that Brian fell annoyed. " To get punished, am I correct? You wanted to test out the waters, get a high off disobeying me. But pet, I assure you that wasnt such a good idea."

The oddly loud sound of roger swallowing was enough confirmation for Brian. He was spot on.

" Alright. On the bed, ass out and on all fours." Brian demands and roger steps backwards to get on his hands and knees on the bed, chewing nervously on the inside of his cheek.

" For what you did, I'm giving you five spanks on your arse. Don't expect me to go so easy on you next time." Brians voice was threatening and Roger pushes his ass out for Brian to spank, tightly gripping on the duvet cover neatly spread across Brian's bed, well it was neat but now Roger had ruined it.

A firm hand caresses Rogers goosebumps studded ass, rubbing carefully then tracing down the crack, circling rogers hole- still stuffed with a plug- with his finger tip. " Ready pet? Give me a colour." Brian's voice forces Roger to stay focused.

" Green Sir."

" Aright, with every spank I want you to repeat this phrase until we get to the fifth one. Say ' Thank you sir, May I have another?' for every spank, and after it all i'd like you to thank me, got it Rog?" Brian raises a brow and roger nods. " Yes sir." He swallows.

the air grows thin.

The first spank was as expected, hard and firm, it almost knocked roger off his balance but he managed to stay put.

" Thank you sir, May I have another?"

The next spank wasn't that different from the first, a bit more harsh and landing on Rogers left ass cheek, but roger still kept his balance, the after sting of Brian's spanks slithered through rogers body and send sparks of arousal down his vessel, his cock starting to press up against the cage, very painfully, as the cage disallowed his cock from stretching and reaching its full length, forced to stay in the flaccid position when all it wanted to do was stand up and bop against rogers stomach.

" Thank you sir, may I have another?"

Roger repeats, voice slightly shaking now.

The third spank hit the middle of roger ass and it wasn't what he expected, it was a huge jump compared to the pain levels from the first and second spank, this spank left a flaming hot handprint on rogers ass and jolted Roger forward, a cry leaving him. His arse was clenched and his knuckles were white from how tightly he was gripping the sheets. But despite all the pain and the tears threathening to seep out, he still let out a shaky moan, biting his bottom lip to repress it.

" T-Thank you sir, may I have another?"

Rogers voice dripped with both pain and arousal, a odd mixture but the pain just made this experience just all the more arousing, his cock actually pulsating in its cage, the veins pressed up against the metal rings wrapped around it.

The fourth spank was even worse, Rogers face was actually pressed harshly into the duvet as Brian's hand landed on his right ass check. A pained screamed fell out of roger and faded into a whimpering moan when Brian tightly squeezed rogers ass. Soft skin falling in between Brian's long fingers.

The guitarist rubbed Rogers ass softly and all roger could do was whimper and sniffle. " Colour?" Brian asks, he noticed how roger was starting to sob, something roger didn't even notice he was doing himself, but he nodded and pushed through. " Green. Thank You, M-May I have a a-another s-sir." Roger says after a few seconds of composing himself.

a hand ran down rogers back reassuringly before brians hand collided with Rogers left ass cheek yet again. The fifth spank was worse than all the others. This one made roger start to truly sob, he was jolted forward By the sheer force of Brian's hand hitting his ass and he almost tipped over, actually colappsing on the bed right after the fifth spank, his elbows giving in.

Another whimper left roger and he bawled up his fist. " Thank you sir..." he breaths out, feeling Brian's hand rub his red and raw ass to bring comfort, but it only intensified the burning sensation.

" Stay there." Brian says, Roger, with half a mind, lets out a hum that Brian could barely make out as " yes sir."

Rogers face was pressed up against the pillows, body limp, chest heaving, cock painfully throbbing and hard. He really had just gotten his ass spanked, he truly felt like a bad boy now even though he was only joking earlier.

Roger tenses up as he felt something cold be spread around his raw ass flesh, the burn that Brian's hands left cooled down and roger let's out a sigh of relief.

" Colour?" Brian asks. His eyes go over roger and he was afraid roger had gone into subspace. But really roger was just trying to recover from the harsh spanking he had just gotten, really trying to process it in his head.

" Green, sir. 'm so hard..." Roger moans and pulls himself up with his shaking arms.

" Great, turn over and seat on the edge of the bed." Brian commands Roger as he looks through his drawer for something, puling out a pair of cloth pins.

Of course they had already spoken about their kinks and fetishes so Brian knew roger was into what he was about to do.

When Brian turned back, roger was already in the position Brian wanted him to be in, his blue eyes following Brian's moves. " Oh... Are those for my...?" Roger points to his nipples, already hard and prepared for what ever Brian was about to do.

" Yes, pet. I'm going to clamp your nipples." Brian grins and puts his leg over roger so he was sitting right behind roger, his chest almost pressed up against rogers upper back.

" Oh..." Roger moans as Brian hands come around to play with his nipples, pinching them and rolling them between his slender digits. Roger threw his head back, his head pressing against Brian's broad shoulders, he forced his blue eyes to open and he could see the non chalant, focused look on Brian's face as the man rubbed his nipples.

" S-Sir.... feels so good... nghh-"  
Roger moans, the lack of simulation his cock has been getting all week was truly affecting how sensitive he was. His body craving for any pleasure it could grasp on.

Rogers nipples had never felt this sensitive before. Roger felt rather shameful, he felt like a woman with her breast being fondled. But well... Roger didn't have any breast. But it still felt so good.

"feels good?" Brian raises a brow, his eyes never meeting Rogers, actually ignoring how rogers head was pressed against his shoulder. Brian's hands rubbed all over rogers body and all roger could do was frantically nod despite Brian not even touching any of his sensitive areas, Rogers skin was spiking with sensitivity, and Brian's rough calloused hands running down his body just made him even harder. He didn't remember being this sensitive before. " ah-" roger moans, his eyes trying to focus, but it was hard to when all his eyes wanted to do was flutter into the back of his head.

Roger finally closed his eyes and let himself indulge in pleasure. All until he felt fingers wrap around his cock. A surprised yelp left him and his eyes widened in surprise. He jolted backward and pressed himself against Brian even more, to the point where he could feel Brians quiet, steady hard beat, contrasting with rogers racing heart beat- which without a doubt, Roger knew Brian could feel himself.

he didn't remember Brian taking his cock cage off but he didn't need to know when anyway, he didn't want to move, falling slack in Brian's arms as Brian rubbed the tip of his cock, the only simulation he was getting, brian tracing circles around rogers tip, his blunt finger nail running across rogers slit, sending a shiver of arousal down rogers spine.

A needy whine left roger when Brian's hands detached from his body. " Bri- Master... please..." Roger didn't know what he was begging for, pressing himself up Brian even more, rubbing against the side of brians neck like a cat needy for attention.  
But then Roger felt pins finally clamp down on his nipples, knocking a moan out of him, another sound knocked out of his throat when Brian flicked one of pins, pulling at his poor nipple.

" M-master!" Roger breaths out, and shivers once more when Brian's hands go down his body. Brian slowly spread out his fingers and put his thumb and pointer finger on either side of rogers mushroom tip, rubbing the tip and then sliding his fingers up before pressing the side of his thumb against rogers slit, feeling rogers precum drizzle out from his small slit.

Roger moans out, feeling heat ooze out from his skin, especially in the soles of his curled up feet and his cheeks. The heat accumulated into one big ball and set down low in his abdomen, his cock twitching and the heat threatening to spill out from him. Roger tries to thrust up but he was stopped with Brian's firm hands slamming him down, the long buttplug that was embedded in his ass spiking up into his prostate, pushing him towards the edge and making precum spurt out of him, having to clench his abdomen and shut his legs tightly to keep himself from cumming, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

" Do you want to cum, Rog?" Brian asks, roger couldn't see Brian's face but he swore he could hear him grinning despite how bullshit that sounded. Roger nodded frantically, chants of " Oh please...please, please, sir!" Falling from his mouth like a waterfall of concrete, uncontrollable and unpredictable, hitting hard.

" Cum then." Brian snickers, he wraps his hand around rogers cock and strokes him as fast as he could. Rogers heart skips beats and "Ah..."s keep slipping out from his mouth. He curls his feet up and arches his back, feeling the heat about to explode but then it happens-

the bag of heat inside his abdomen rips and then-... nothing.

Question marks go up in rogers head and he looks down at his penis contracting and twitching, confused. a drop or two of cum sliding down the tip of his hard on... But Brian's hands were no where to be seen, they were now resting on Brian's own thighs and then the realization starts to set in.

" You're a asshole..." Roger groans, digging his forehead into the side of Brian's neck, wanting to just whine like a child about how Brian ruined his orgasm. " That's no way to talk to your master, pet." Brian says, his fingers going back to wrap around rogers softening cock, running his thumb over the slit and collecting the pathetic drops of sludge sticking to rogers cock.

" No sir... But still, you're a asshole." Roger pouts, Brian's touches sending shivers down his spine, " I know I am. But this is your punishment, you aren't supposed to feel good." Brian grins, a deep chuckle leaving him. Roger elbows his side and Brian barely dodges it. " Hey." Brian scolds, putting his hands firmly on rogers waist.

That could had felt like the best orgasm ever and Brian just had to ruin it.

" For the whole day, you aren't allowed to cum." Brian says and roger mumbles something along the lines of " As if I could already do that without your permission." under his breath, feeling Brian's fingers pinch his sides, he yelps. " Shut it, Brat. I don't tolerate that kind of behaviour, got it?" Brian's hisses, his voice was so close to rogers ear, making every hair on rogers body stand straight up, biting his quivering bottom lip. 

"Ngh- Yes sir... 'm sorry..." Roger nods his head and feels Brian detach from his back, he looks down at his own cock, flaccid and pathetic. Brian was working up to give him such a great orgasm only to ruin it himself. It made roger feel sticky, dirty even. And just plain out sad.

" Spread your legs." Brian advices and roger complies.

The dominant wipes away the spunk off of Rogers cock, cleaning up the shaft and wiping the tip to get any left over cum from it.

" You're evil." Roger snorts, " I know, shut up." Brian says and roger does shut up, pouting like a child throwing a temper tantrum, his arms crossed against his chest.

" We still have a meeting in a few, don't want to be late now, do we?" Brian says as he spits on Rogers hole and twists the buttplug out of roger, the exccesive amount of lube Brian had coated the toy in beforehand helped Brian take it out easier. Roger winces, but it was far too soon for him to get hard again. He grew accustomed to the feeling of being constantly filled that the feeling of emptiness in his arse made him whine pathetically.

" I guess we don't..." Roger frowns and Brian stands up, putting a hand on Rogers shoulder. " you can go take a shower if you want." Brian says and Roger smiles, looking up at Brian. " You joining?" he grins playfully with some hidden intentions behind his voice. " I'm afraid not, ive already took one this morning." Brian made Rogers playful grin drop, his hope of being fucked against the bathroom wall, washing away going down the drain.

" Now hurry up you dunce. We don't want Ray to hate us even more than he already does." Brian says and roger snorts, taking his sad self up and dragging himself to the bathroom.

Brian grins at the trail of crushed hopes roger leaves behind, ignoring the way his phone had been vibrating in his pocket for the last twenty minutes or so, until he reads who's been texting him...

Well they could forget about going to the meeting early. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen starts to blow up. Freddie and roger share one braincell and plan another way to get roger fucked... and perhaps this time it works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OkAy I'm sorry this took too long but this bad boy is 8k+ words long!!!! in the start of this chapter I mention how a night at the opera starts to blow up and some meeting stuff with ray but I have no idea how those stuff work and I know the way I mentioned here isn't how bohemian rhapsody blew up but this au is set in 2020 so it has a p modern twist. Anyway hope you enjoy!!!! and follow me on insta sinners >:(( I post queen porn @aveainthere

After the meeting with Ray had gone horribly wrong, the band has been frustrated with trying to get all their songs released on the same album. Surprisingly Ray favoured Rogers  
car song, everyone else hated it but according to Ray it was the kind of song teenagers could crank up to in the car and bang their heads to. Brian saw that as absolute bullshit, but so did John and Freddie.

Ray hated the mix of opera in the rock album and refused to release Bohemian Rhapsody, one of the songs the band worked weeks on, lost their voices to and nicked their finger tips for just to perfect it.

Ray wanted only a selected few of the songs to go on the bands latest album and wanted to ditch some of their best work. It felt so wrong and everyone in the band was utterly pissed, going as far as to throw a rock at Fosters window, wishing it could had hit the executive's head and knock some sense into him, but unfortunately the band was much too poor to afford a law suit and they still needed someone to support them financially and bring them publicity, something they wouldn't be able to really achieve themselves without some big names like Ray Foster helping them.

They hated how horrible their label treated them, but their contract bounded them to have to deal with Ray for some time. They really wanted their new album to succeed so they could finally be able to gain the popularity and the leverage they need and move over to a different record label after their contract expires.

So far, Ray had given them only two unfair choices and god did the band hate his conditions for releasing the album.

" We could release the album but no Rhapsody shit." The nasal voice still rings in the bands ears. They hated the option. Bohemian Rhapsody was a masterpeice, the main event of 'A night at the opera'. The crown jewel even. And the band wasn't going to let the album be released without its best song and all the other songs Ray refused to release.

" Or, We release the whole album but we won't advertise it. No one will listen to it because no one will know of it. But you four lousy bastards still have to pay me back for what I invested into this album."

The band didn't know which choice they hated more. But they decided they'd think of it, they needed more time before having to choose one of the two bad options...

But then thinking of it became Freddie plotting to release the whole album himself without Rays permission. They read their contract thoroughly and it did not say anywhere that they couldn't just ' _leak_ ' their own song.

Bohemian rhapsody was anonymously uploaded to Spotify a week after the horrible meeting went down with Ray. It was called a leaked song but everyone refused to get it off the platform.

How did it got there? Well, Freddie just so happened to be a friend with someone from spotify and his charming self just knew how to pull a few strings, using his charm to sway his friend.

Speculation immediately blew up if the song was from Queens new album and if it was leaked or uploaded on purpose. The fans loved it. The critics hated it, but god were the numbers skyrocketing. Not even a day after, Bohemian Rhapsody was the number one song on spotify.

It didn't just stop at spotify, it spread everywhere, people uploading the song on YouTube. Dancing to it on Tiktok. Banging their heads to it in their car and rocking out at the Rhapsody. Even making song covers of it!

It was a sensation that swept the internet and the band kept quiet about their part. Though in a interview Freddie briefly says;

" They wouldn't release it! They said it was too damn long and the operatic section was horrible. In a way I'm glad it was leaked." The other threes laughter could be breifly heard in the background.

They were becoming something big and now ray had no choice but to call the band in for another meeting.

With huge grins on their faces the band steps into the sun lit office, warm light spreading through the dull room, but unable to bring life to the lifeless atmosphere the room already had.

" You boys have proved me wrong, huh?" Rays voice was nasal, hating to admit defeat.

" I thing we did, didn't we?" Freddie grins and ray pushes back in his dying swivel chair. Creaking and threatening to fall apart under rays weight.

" Your stupid Rhapsody has broken the charts, People are demanding a album and we can't keep it hidden from them anymore. You bastards are getting this album released with the rhapsody song."

The uneasy energy that sat at bottom of everyone's stomach dissapears and sizzles into excitement. " Really?" Roger says, his doll like eyes wide with excitement. " Only bohemian rhapsody? How about all the others?" Brian chimes in, skeptive as always, leaning forward.

Ray mumble curses under his breath and rolls his eyes behind his tinted aviators. " We have to before the whole thing gets leaked. Then we'll see how it does." Ray says and John shifts in his seat, some unsure feeling seeping back into him. He wasn't sure of what he was unsure of but it was something.

" What else?" John speaks, being the most silent one in the band, it was rare to hear his voice. " That's it. I'm releasing the album, all the songs in it and if it does well then maybe a tour will come."

The mention of a possible tour never failed to make a bundle of fireflies clog up in their stomach, the corners of their mouth expanding into a huge smile. " All of you are dismissed. This bloody album better not flop or you can forget about Queen. One viral song doesn't change anything." Ray says, but his negative energy doesn't bring the band down. They were much to happy and excited about their hard work being released for the public to consume than to dwell on Rays stupid baseless remarks.

" Oh have a little hope in us dear!" Freddie laughs before he stands up. " I'll have a little hope with you alright when you show me that this album is what you promised it to be." Ray snorts.

" Oh it is." Freddie narrows his eyes, he was insulted but he didn't want to show that it affected him.

the rest of the band stands up and walks out of the room after Freddie.

" Old fashioned swine." Brian says as he leaves the room last, quietly as not to let Ray hear, but from the sound of a fist slamming down on a wooden desk, Brian was sure he heard it, a cocky smirk on his face. Only until the contract ends, he reminds himself.

_

" So you think we're going on tour?"

" Positive, dear. Its killing the charts!"

Freddie and Roger were browsing the mall when they stumbled upon a shop that sold albums and records, upon the glass window outside was a huge sign that said 'Best selling album of the week!' with a large arrow pointing down to the cover of the album.

And if they listened really closely, they could hear 'I'm in love with my car' Blasting from inside the shop, making a huge grin spread across rogers face, proud of his work. " I guess you're right... And Ray thought that it would flop." Roger snorts and Freddie rolls his eyes. " You really believed that bloody wanker?" Freddie asks turning his head to the side. Roger felt a bit guilty for believing Rays words to some extent but who could blame him?

Roger shook his head and nudged Freddie's side. " No. I knew this album was going to blow up. Ray is just a asshole." Roger looks down, But then he feels a tug to his side. " Hey look."

Roger looks up and sees a sex store, painted in black with accents of red. Huge dildos displayed at the windows, along ropes and chains, mostly tools for Bondage. " I want a Dom with that huge of a cock." Freddie points to one of the realistic looking dildos. It was large and thick, with veins surrounding it but the plain black colour said anything but realistic.

Roger laughs loudly and nudges Freddie's side. " What? I'd love some huge cock. Maybe your Dom has a small one, or perhaps yourself." Freddie pouts and folds his arms over his chest.

All the talking about dominants and dildos really made roger think of Brian. Who he hadn't seen in over four days ever since their last meeting with Ray. Unfortunately, Brian had to deal with his wife, who was apparently very sick and has been vomiting alot lately. Roger remembered the dark circles under Brian's eyes and how tired he seemed when he talked about Chrissie's condition. There was also some kind of uneasiness in his dull hazel eyes that Roger couldn't quite figure out but He assumed that perhaps it was just that his friend was concerned for his dear wife.

" Spacing out again, my dear?" Freddie grins, playfully nudging at rogers side.

" Just thinking." Roger shifts.

" Of whom?"

" My Dom." Roger answers with much confidence. It had been a couple weeks now since Brian had been his Dom and he was growing used to it. It was starting to seem so normal to him he was afraid he would accidentally tell his friends about it.

" Forgot you had one. So how have you two been? My advice actually worked?" Freddie starts piling up questions again and they start walking away from the sex shop to an undefined destination.

Roger shrugs with a frown. " By work you mean he-" Roger cuts himself off. He thought he better not mention how Brian got him super hangovered as part of punishment, maybe then it would be super obvious who his dominant was. " Spanked me, jacked me off then pulled away and ruined my damn orgasm." Roger pouts like a child and Freddie burst into a fit of laugher. But Roger wasn't laughing with him this time.

" Explains why you couldn't sit properly at rays office, huh?" Roger gives a defeated nod. " It hurt so fucking much and I didn't even get fucked!" Roger throws his hands up like a child throwing a tantrum and it just makes Freddie laugh even more.

" Its been like what... over a week since then? Don't tell me you haven't fucked yet." The pouty frown on rogers face answers Freddie's questions even without words spoken and Freddie clicks his tongue.

" I haven't even seen his cock yet and that pisses me off." Roger says, ignoring the grumbling of his stomach.

" Damn... Maybe we should plan a little something... But perhaps over a meal?" Freddie suggests and stops in his tracks. The two of them grin in unison. " You may have gotten me punished so fucking bad I couldn't sit for three days but you know more about getting fucked than I do." Roger admits. The mishevious grin on both their faces didn't mean anything good.

_

The pair had found a Japanese restaurant and were now sitting in a area secluded from the rest of the people, a little celebratory booth they had all to themselves but their meals were anything but celebratory. They had some sushi rolls, ramen and a bowl of rice. There was some fish and that was it. It was nothing special but to the boys it was a feast.

The boys were chattering away over a bottle of some tradional Japanese alcohol. It was dulled down so it wouldn't be that strong but the taste remained, tasting a little sweet.  
" Anyway-" Roger cuts their conversation, mouth filled with fish and rice.

" Yeah?" Freddie asks, no different from roger with his mouth filled with ramen noodles.

" You said you had a idea?" It takes a while for Freddie to get what Roger meant but then it clicks in his head. " Oh yeah..."

" So what is it?" Roger raises a brow, taking his chopsticks and slurping some of the delicious noodles. " well... maybe you should prepare something nice for him?" Freddie suggests but Roger didn't quite know what to set up.

" What do you think a Dom would like?"

" Lingere? Begging? a proper sub... you know, those kinds of things. You're quite the brat Rog so perhaps he'd appreciate you offering your body to him?" The suggestion makes roger drop his chopsticks and swallow thickly on his noodles, almost choking despite the softness of the long noodles.

A dark red tint spread out under rogers skin... This time Freddie's idea wasn't bad at all. Maybe Brian would even apppreciate having roger offer him his body... besides, he'd been busy all week taking care of Chrissie, perhaps he'd love a bit of stress relief.

" You know that's actually a better idea than getting punished. You think I'd look good in lingere?" Roger asks and Freddie nods frantically. " Dear you'd look absolutely outstanding in lingerie! Light blue lace against your skin would compliment your eyes... perhaps even some stockings. Wait... what colour's your collar?" Freddie pauses his train of thought to ask Roger the question.

" Oh- I'm not collared yet." Roger says. He never really thought about being collared, he was claimed but damn did he want to be collared. He'd always imagine a black leather strap around his neck would symbolize Brian's 'ownership' of him... but maybe Brian just wasn't ready. " Oh? But you said he was your Dom? Does he have other subs?"

" Not that I know of but I'm figuring he just isn't ready yet to collar me. We haven't even fucked yet. I guess I need to be a 'worthy' sub first to earn a collar." Roger says with a little confident grin.

Freddie snorts. " Yeah, maybe he is that kind of Dom."

Roger pokes around at his rice with the chopsticks. " I guess so. But he's truly the ideal dom. He really knows how to put you at his feet, y'know."

" I wouldn't know. You refuse to even let me know who he is." Freddie whines and Roger chuckles.

" You better give me the details when you two finally get down to it. I want to know everything. From how rough he is to how big his cock is. Tell me everything. This is your first time with a bloke after all and I just want to be your supportive friend." Freddie says and Roger rolls his eyes but grins.

" Of course I will. I'll tell you everything and I'll never shut up about it like how you never shut about the men you've shagged." Roger says rather cockily and Freddie playfully pouts like a child.

" I'm just telling you how gay sex should be, darling. It shouldn't all just be rough and careless. There needs to be a little love and care sprinkled into it. Your Dom does give you aftercare, right?" Freddie asks with concern sparkling in his eyes.

" He does. Never leaves me until I'm fine and always helps me clean up." Rogers food is cold with how long it has been unattended for, but he didn't want his money to go to waste and takes small bites.

" When he spanked you, did he gave you after care?" The front man couldn't help but feel some relief that his friend was properly being taken care off, especially when he was offering his body for someone else's sexual pleasure.

" He did. He spread some cool stuff on my ass. I know how this all works Fred, I've seen enough porn." Roger snorts, hating how Freddie was suddenly getting all motherly on him but he knew Freddie was only caring for his wellbeing.

" You do know not everything in porn is-"

" Yes I'm aware. Not everything in porn is accurate but I've done enough reading to know how it should go. Fred I'm fine, I swear. He's very experienced and he knows how to handle me." Roger reassures, looking down and staring at his mostly empty plate.

" Fine. But I swear if he hurts you I'm bashing his head against the wall." Freddie says sternly.

" You wouldn't want to do that..." Roger whispers.

" What's that, dear?"

" Nothing."

Suddenly Freddie's phone starts to ring and the conversation dies. " Who is it?" Roger asks as Freddie struggles to yank his phone out of his pocket.

" Oh erm-... Its Paul." Freddie answers, answering the call and putting it up to his ear. Roger fakes a gag and leans back in his chair. He never liked their manager, he wasn't like Ray but he was plain out creepy, always creeping around the band members but mostly on Freddie. He was a plain out creep and everyone in the band except for Freddie knew that. Freddie thought Paul was a normal bloke, not a creepy pervert the rest of the band thought and saw he was.

Pauls thick accent seeps out of Freddie's phone but Roger tries not to listen to the conversation, Paul's voice alone was irritating him and he let's out a loud groan. Roger tries to block their voices out until the atmosphere spikes.

" A tour?!" Freddie gleams.

" A what?!" Roger snaps his eyes wide open, dropping his chopsticks and his mouth goes agape.

" A tour, Fred. Of whole america."

the pair look at each other with smiles bigger than life plastered on their face. " We're going big." Roger whispers and paul seemed to have heard.

" Indeed Roger. The demand of fans wanting to see you have increased massively, they want you all over in America."

" Does John and Brian know?" Freddie asks.

" Uhh- No. Well, I've called john already but Brian won't answer his phone. Would you mind telling him for me?"

" Erm- Yeah I will, I'm going over to his place soon anyway." Roger answers.

" Alright that's it. Y'all should be packing your bags pretty soon."

" alright Paul, thanks for telling."

" Alright Fred, Lov-"

Freddie cuts the call short and looks at roger.

" Tour?"

" A bloody tour, Fred!" Roger smiles widely, standing up from his chair.  
" This'll call for a celebration." Freddies lips curl into a smirk, raising his bottle of alcohol up.

" Eer- yeah no." Roger says, but even his refusal didn't kill the mood. He wanted to celebrate but the bands bank account was truly suffering. " Youre right." Freddie frowns and lowetrs his glass. "I blew all my money on drinks the other week. Perhaps later." Freddie cocks his head to the side, raising his glass of alcohol.

" later." Roger grins and clinks his glass against Freddie's.

_

" Which one do you think would look better?" Freddie holds up two sets of lingerie. One red and sensual, the other pure and innocent with its angelic blue lace. The pair were now in a lingere store, on Freddie's invitation, choosing out the perfect lingere for Roger.

" Women's lingerie, really?" A annoyed pout was heavy on Rogers face as Freddie presses up the lingerie on his body to see how it would look on him. " You'd look like a twig with men's lingerie! Nothing hot about that at all. Womens lingerie would compliment your shape, bring you some sexiness. If you want to be fucked, you don't want to look like a a cheap stripper. You'd need to look like a exquisite present he'd love to unwrap and fuck!"

roger groans and looks at his options. Roger didn't have as great of a fashion sense compared to Freddie, so he really didn't know what to wear. He didn't know about all the ' contrasting' and ' complimenting' stuff that Freddie was always on about. When roger made up outfits, he only threw in what hed think would look good.

" I guess so... " Roger grumbles, letting Freddie have his way.

For the tenth time, Freddie presses the blue lingerie up to Roger, staring intently. " This would totally look great on you. Come on let's try it on!" Before Roger could even say a word, Freddie grabs him by his arm and drags him to the mens dressing room. It was filled with big bulky men trying out men's items so roger really looked out of place with his feminine figure and his dainty facial features, holding women's lingerie. Everyone would had thought he was a woman if it weren't for the Adams apple bulging out his neck and the tight pants he had on that showed that he was definitely.... 'packing' something.

" Oo, here." Freddie pushes roger into a empty stall and joins him.

" Get everything off." Freddie instructs. Roger rolls his eyes and starts to strip. It wouldn't be the first time his friend had seen him change his clothes. They used to hang out in their boxers all the time in their college days.

"Caged, huh?" Freddie says with a cocky grin, noticing the metal ringlets of a cockage hugging rogers shaft and bulging out of rogers thin, bright yellow briefs. Roger turns red and punches freddie at the side. " Shut up." Roger says firmly, rolling his eyes.

" Hand me that." Roger yanks the blue lace out of Freddie's hands and starts to put it on. The lace fit was fitted to his body nicely, complementing his feminine curves and covering his torso.

The lace ran up his midriff and wrapped around his chest. His hips were hugged by the panties and there was ruffles that started at the top of his panties to around his back, bringing emphasis to his abdomen and crotch area, his cock would be presented beautifully in the lingerie but right now it was hidden under his breifs. The fit even complimented his semi toned back with it adorned in ribbons and showing off the pale skin he had on his back.

The lace that ran over Rogers hips dove deeply into his ass, his asscheeks would be on full display if it weren't for his briefs. Roger looked at himself in the mirror, checking out his ass and stuff. He looked like a doll...

" My dear... Its perfect!" Freddie grins and takes roger by the shoulders to get him to face the mirror properly. " Your Dom would love this!" Freddie grins.

" Maybe even a blue satin robe would look good with this and then you'd take it off and surprise him with this." Freddie says, running his fingers through the ruffles at Rogers side. Roger was speechless. He never thought he'd look good in women's clothing but now he couldn't even make up words to speak, he was thoroughly speechless.

" I-"

" Love it?" Freddie chimes in and roger nods. " Fuck yeah..." Roger days, turning to check his ass.

_

The pair left with a bag full of satin robes and lingerie, a bag of a few sex toys and a bottle of lube. On their way out, Freddie helped roger constuct a plan, thankfully this time it didnt involve ignoring Brian and attempting to get punished. The plan was rather normal and cliche in nature. Freddie was even nice enough to give advice on what to say to turn a dominant on.

They chat at Freddie's flat for a few hours before roger had to get home, thinking he better start setting up his plan now before he would had to re schedule. After all It was already four in the afternoon and Roger still had to break the news to Brian about the tour they had booked, thinking he should say it after their possible fuck. And if all things goes wrong, roger planned just to tell Brian about the tour even with no fucking involved.

Roger hops onto his phone the moment he gets back to his flat and flops onto the bed.

" Hey."

Roger types into the chat box. waiting a few moments until the grey circle under Brian's name lit up green.

" Hi, whats up?"

" Was wondering if you could come over."

" Why?" Brian replies.

" I need to tell you something, and plus its been a while since we've 'hanged out'."

" I don't know if you mean literally hanged out or had a scene, but we haven't had a scene in a while."

Roger rolls his eyes at how straight forward Brian was being.

" Shut up, let me be cryptic."

" I'm just calling you out on your bullshit, Rog. But if you want a scene, I'm free in a bit."

Roger snorts at Brian's message before starting to type his own.

" Isn't chrissie Sick though?"

Roger waits a while for a response, a frown pulling at the corners of his lips when it seemed like Brian wasn't going to reply, doubting he could go through with his surprise now Brian wasn't even responding anymore.

" Its just a simple stomach flu and some other stuff, she's alright now, about to head out to her friends actually." Brian finally replies after a minute.

The grim mood roger was in suddenly dissapears and a huge grin replaces the flat line on his face. His plan could actually start working out!

" Plus I need a scene right now. Been so stressed lately, wouldn't mind having a scene with you to let some steam off."

Roger didn't know why but the message made _something_ in him flutter. Brian didn't mean to come off as flirtatious but something about the message made a blush spread across Rogers face.

" You know I'm always up for a scene if you need me, master." Roger sends, attaching a winky face emoticon to his message.

" That's because you don't have a wife to take care of. Trust me its tiring."

" Tiring?"

" Shit. Worded that wrong, you know what I mean."

Roger couldn't help but feel suspicious of Brians behaviour. He had never heard Brian ever say a bad thing about his wife but now he was out here calling her tiring. Roger guessed that perhaps what Brian meant was that it was tiring having to take care of a sick Chrissie so he didn't think about it that much.

" I get what you mean. taking care of sick people suck, but you love them and you don't what them to die so you kind of have to haha."

" Yeah... so I'll see you soon? What time do you wanna come over?"

" I was thinking actually if you could come over to mine. I'm free for the rest of the day so you can come here whenever."

" Midnight it is then."

" No!" Roger laughs to himself

" Fine. How about Six? That's when Chrissie would leave."

" Six sounds just about perfect."

" See you later then."

"See you later." Roger smiles and drops his phone. Letting out a childish squeal like a teenage girl would do after getting a snap from her crush. He lays on the bed and kicks his feet up. His plan was starting to go in motion.

The conversation between roger and brian ends there but Roger immediately starts to get to work on setting up his place after a quick glance of the clock. He fixed the bed to the best of his ability, struggling to get the wrinkles out of the duvet. He fluffed up his pillows and attempted to arrange them properly like how Freddie told him to do.

The drummer lined up his toys on the night stand as Freddie suggested, A small aray of handcuffs, a bit of rope, a dildo and even a small egg vibrator. It wasn't much but it was the start of his collection, all handpicked by Freddie, who said they were a good starter pack.

_

Roger takes a few steps back and looks at the _neat_ display in front of him. It was- He paused, putting the big tub of lube on his nightstand. Well... now it was absoloutely _perfect_ _!_

Heaving, Roger looks at the clock, it read five fifty six. He was a bit confused for a second, did it really take him thirty minutes to fix his godamn bed? It was unsuprisng really, he never fixed his bed properly unless the bed covers snapped off the edges or a pillow started to peek out of the pillow case, so Roger was just amazed he could take that long to properly neat up his bed.

With the small remaining time he had left, he decides to enter the kitchen and prepare some tea, not knowing what else to do with the excess time. 

He plugged in his heater to heat up some some water but he only got that far before a knock came to his door.

" Roger?" Brian's voice calls out, muffled behind his wooden door.

Startled, Roger immediately kicks his pants off and runs to his room. " Uh- Wait a minute!" Roger yells, clumsily getting his shirt off over his head and throwing it to the side.

Roger yanks his briefs off so hard he almost rips it. Taking his baby blue lingere out of the bag and wiggling his way into it to get it on faster. Roger pulls the deep blue robe from out of the bag and throws it on, running to the front door as his hands work on tying the satin belt around his waist, into a flimsy bow.

pausing at the door, he takes a deep breath in. Roger opens the front door and there stood Brian looking at him with wide surprised eyes, in his long brown coat protecting him from the cold. " Dressed are we?" Brian raises a brow. " For you sir." Roger says, stepping back and making sure to flutter his eyelashes like Freddie told him to do on their way home.

" That looks like a lovely colour on you." Brian smirks as he enters the warm flat, closing the door behind him and pulling his coat off, hanging it from he small coat hanger roger had situated at the side of the door.

" Thanks master."

" Give me a small twirl." Brian instructs and roger does as instructed, twirling and giving Brian a little peek of his ass.

Brian steps forward and puts his hands on the bow around rogers waist, tugging on it before roger put his hands gently on Brian's wrist. " Not yet, sir." Roger says with a grin on his face, dragging Brian to the bed room and pushing him down on the the bed. " Don't do that, pet." Brian hisses and roger pokes his tongue out. " I'm sorry sir." He says with a wink.

" what are you planning to do?" Brian says with a raised brow as roger kneels in front of him, getting in between his legs. " Apologizing for being such a brat." Roger answers.

" And? How exactly are you planning to do _that_?"

Roger remembers the whole sequence Freddie told him to do. He clears his throat and finds his voice. _Do_ _this_ _with_ _confidence_ , he tries to tell himself... But that ultimately fails.

" I-i want to s-suck you off s-sir, show you how sorry I am." Roger stammers, he couldn't find his voice and his confidence was no where to be seen.

" That's it?" Brian cocks a brow, crossing one leg over his other.

Now this was the difficult and most awkward part, roger almost wants to throw himself out of the window if he didn't want to get fucked so much, he was so thankful that Brian was playing along with his stupid shenanigans. "No..." Roger stands up, his fingers on the sattin bow. He swallows thickly and with much anticipation he undoes his bow, the satin falling back like curtains and revealing the neat display of rogers porcelain body underneath, adorned and decorated in lace and ruffles. He instinctively presses his thighs together as if to hide his cock, which was impossible as it was stuck in place with the cage.

" I'm o-offering m-my body to y-you sir. I w-want you to u-use me-" He coughs..."- and fuck me, have your way with me sir. P-please..." Roger almost cringes with the way he was begging, it was so submissive, unlike his naturally bratty nature... But he could see the lust sparkle in Brian's half lidded eyes, so that must mean this was working to some extent.

"Well then." Brian says, undoing his belt. " Prove that you're worthy enough for my cock. Show me how much you want it." Brian zips his pants down and takes his shaft out

roger was literally speechless, his jaw dropping and his ears ringing.

The submissive falls at his knees, not knowing what to do now that the time called for it. It looked so fucking huge. It was towering over Rogers face, thick and adorned with veins, long and throbbing, tip pink and sensitive calling for roger to take it into his mouth. Roger swallowed, suddenly nervous. How the hell was he going to get that in him? it was fucking humongous!

" Holy hell." Roger says, nervously starting to sweat.

" What?" Brian says, stroking himself like it was normal to have that big of a bloody cock.

" You're so fucking big..." Roger says, hands shaking so much as he reaches out to wrap them around Brian's cock, his insides feeling like they were literally on fire. he wasnt heating up and shaking because of how horny he was but literally because he was intimidated by Brian's size. Scared he wouldn't be able to fit that into his mouth or into his ass, scared that he would rip if he dared to sit on that, scared that he wouldn't be able to please Brian like how Brian pleased him.

Brian chuckled and buries his fingers into rogers hair. " Go on." He encourages. " erm-" Roger shifts on his knees. " What's the matter?" Brian asks, raising a brow.

" I don't think I'll be able to give a good blow job... I don't think I can fit you in my mouth..." Roger looks down in shame and Brian snickers at hin, stroking his hair. " Its alright... Just try. you initiated this scene after all, I don't expect you to be perfect if this is your first time with a bloke." Brian said. Roger clears his throat and looks up at brian with newfound encouragement. It was nice to know Brian wouldn't shame if he was bad at sucking cock.

" But if you hate it, don't you dare get mad at me." Roger says and Brian pats him on the head. " I'll tell you how I like my cock sucked. Truth be told I don't know how to suck cock either but if I had to I'd do it like how I want a woman to do it... Just suck it like how youd want someone to suck you off." Brian says and Roger nods. Despite how ridiculous Brian sounded, it was actually some pretty great advice for roger. Roger had gotten more than enough blowjobs in his life to know how exactly he liked them, the only problem was if Brian enjoyed his preferred way too.

With shaking hands and aching knees, Rogers leans forward and wraps his lips around Brian's tip. " Look at me while you're sucking me off, my whore." Brian grins and roger opens his eyes wide open, looking up at Brian with his baby blues.

It was terrifying how Brian could go from concerned and caring to dominant and sadistic in such a short amount of time. But was roger bothered? No. The degrading words Brian called him just sent waves of pleasure shiver through his body, making him let out a moan from his throat, the vibration making Brians hips buckle.

From where roger was, he could see that Brian was actually enjoying this, sort of. His eyes were dilated and his lips were parted. Roger wanted to see if he could intensify the lust dormant on Brian's face.

with a deep breath in from his nostrils, Roger starts to go down on Brian, it was difficult not to get his teeth on Brian's shaft since it was literally so thick, keeping his aching jaw outstretched but roger pulled through it, he was trying to prove himself after all.

" See you're doing good so far." Brian praises, his fingers still deep in rogers hair, pressing soothing circles on rogers scalp. " Hmm..." Roger hums and Brian clutches at a chunk of rogers hair, a deep groan being pulled out from him.

So that was Brian's sex sounds sounded like. Roger thought to himself, almost smiling but then he remembered his mouth was stuffed with Brian's cock.

" Now try to take it deeper, just relax your jaw and open up your throat, don't forget to breath."

Roger nods again and starts to take Brian even further into his mouth, the older man starting to really grip on his blonde locks.

Brian mumbles curses and Roger just loves how he was causing Brian to lose his composure for once when all this time it was Roger who'd been losing his composure. The way Brian was reacting just gave the blonde a sense of confidence that he could and was capable of making brian feel so good.

roger flutters his eyelashes at Brian before he takes the dominant down his throat pass his non existent gag reflex, half of Brian's cock now inside him while Rogers hands strokes what he couldn't get inside.

" Suck it and show you're worthy for my cock."

The words made Roger lightheaded with pleasure, but also mostly because he couldn't breath, Brian's cock was blocking any air from seeping into his lungs. That was dangerous but Roger thought it was so hot that Brian's cock could literally suffocate him.

Roger hums around Brian again and starts to Bob his head around what he could, swirling his tongue around Brian's tip every time he pulled away. " Fuck... Keep doing that." Brian moans tugging down on rogers hair to press roger down on him.

Roger continues to suck Brian off, going up and down on Brians cock, hallowing his cheeks to make his mouth feel tighter and even gagging around Brian's cock just to pleasure him. " That's it..." Brian groans, thrusting his hips up and biting his lip. Roger stares up at Brian with big blue eyes, innocent in appearance but absolutely sinful. He was proud of his work, proud that he was pleasing Brian.

Roger continues to blow Brian until Brian was full on just pulling on his hair and thrusting into his throat. Roger gagged and struggled to breath as inches of Brian's length get forced into him. " Hnghh- Alright come here." Brian says, dropping his grip on roger who was on the brink of tears.

Roger pulls away and frowns at how empty his throat felt, he wanted a cock to fill it, Brian's cock. " Colour?" Brian asks whilst roger got up from his knees, straddling Brian.

" Green."

" You got some lube?" Brian asks and roger points to the large tub of lube on the nightstand.

" I didn't have enough time to stretch myself out, Sir. 'M sorry..." Roger whispers submissively. Brian reaches out to get the lube, squirting more than just a generous amount on his fingers.

" I want you so bad sir... I want more than just your fingers." Roger says, leaning against Brian's firm body. " What do you want exactly. Perhaps you're a little cockslut, huh? Roger the little cockslut, seems like a fitting title for you, my pet." Brian grins, pressing his lubed up fingers up to rogers hole and roger frantically nods. "I'm a huge cock slut for you sir...." Roger reaches down to wrap his fingers around brians cock, pressing it up against against his own caged cock ungil a sharp pain in his ass made him arch his back and yell out, his hand quickly retracting. " What did I say about touching?" Brian says sternly, a tight and painful grip on rogers ass cheek while his other hand worked on stretching Roger out, bringing embarrassing moans out of the blonde.

"I shouldn't touch without your permission..." Roger says in shame, keeping his hands akwardly hanging from his sides, his head low and forehead against Brian's broad shoulder. " And what exactly did you just do?"

" Touch you... I'm sorry master..." Roger whines and Brian presses his fingers up rogers prostate which makes the blonde jolt up in Brian's lap, clutching onto Brian's sides as a loud moan is forced out of him. " Consider yourself forgiven for now, cockslut. But don't you dare do it again." Brian warns and roger submissively nods, letting Brian do whatever he wanted.

Eventually Brian finished stretching roger out, pulling three fingers out of the blondes arse. " Lay on your stomach, ass out." Brian says and almost like a robot, roger nods and obeys.

" Arms behind your back."

Roger does as Brian wish, his face now pressed up against the pillow, his arms behind him and his weight being supported by his knees.

" I'm not really in the mood for rope... " Brian trails off, looking at the choices he had lined up on rogers night stand. " I fancy something quick right now..."

Roger had no idea what Brian was doing, all he could see was black, his be eyes being pressed up into a pillow. he heard some wrapper be ripped which roger assumed was probably Brian rolling out a condom on himself.

Suddenly, roger feels strong hands grip at his own wrist and then a leather band wrap round each of them, being fastened in place like a belt. " Good?" Brian asks, tugging on the handcuffs. " Yes sir." Roger answers, testing his restraints by pulling his hands apart, only for them them to be pulled back together by the chains.

" Let's free your little friend up, huh?" Brian says and roger whispers something like "please..."

The guitarist digs around for a key in his pocket before he sat next to Roger, pulling rogers caged cock out from the side of the lingere, unlocking the cage and taking it to the side. A sigh of relief leaves Roger and roger just wants to rub his cock because it felt so good to have it freed after its been straining against the metal for weeks.

" Thank you so much master... Please use my body, use it... fuck all your frustrations out on me... just please." Roger begs, his cock actually bopping against his lace covered abdomen with how hard it was. Roger melts into the feeling of Brian stroking his hair before he felt something hard and firm rub against his hole, one hand on his waist and suddenly rogers eyes were wide.

" Are you sure you want this?" Brian asks and roger nods for the hundredth time. " Holy fuck I do..." Roger curses, pressing back on Brian and moaning loudly when he felt the tip of Brian's cock pop into his hole, ignoring the slight burning pain of the stretch, knowing it was completely normal.

" I do, I do, i-..." Roger chants, enjoying the feeling of Brian just slowly sliding into him. " Holy fuck..."

" You're so fucking tight."

Roger arches his back and looks back to where Brian was after he thought he was fully filled up, his insides literally stretching around Brian and it seemed like the inches of thick meat sliding into him was endless.

the drummers eyes dart towards Brian's expression, his cock twitching by only looking at brians focused face, sweat dripping down from his face and his mouth agape, it was a sight to see and roger grinned as he pressed himself back, moaning when he feels Brian's hips against his ass. " Colour?"

" if me pressing my ass against you dosnt say green I don't know what will."

" saying it verbally." Brian rolls his eyes, giving Roger a bit to adjust to having cock inside of him.

" move..."

It was a certainly a odd feeling having a cock inside of him, there was a painful stretch around it too but roger knew what that meant and tried his best to relax. He might have not any physical experience with being fucked but he read enough to know about the burning feeling Brian's cock cut into him.

" Are you enjoying this, you little whore?" Brian whispers into Rogers ear and roger shivers. " So much, master..."the blonde moans, being slightly jolted forwards everytime Brian thrusted into him.

First it was nothing that special, it felt like how he did when there was a buttplug in him or a dildo fucking him. But then Brian started to get rougher and roger and he started to hit rogers prostate. Tears started to well up in rogers eyes and he screamed in pleasure, shutting his eyes closed and digging his fingernails into his palm to keep himself grounded, but every single one of Brian's thrust violently thrusted Roger forward and it was so hard to get a grip, overhwlmed with the feeling.

He couldn't even hear the dirty words being whispered into his ear but damn did the filthy mumbles make him so much more harder.

Roger felt like he was being drowned from the pleasure, he could barely do anything to keep himself grounded in reality when he had the strong urge to slip into just a state of mindlessness.

Brian looked down at his submissive, a tight grip on both sides of his waist but even that didn't help Roger being jolted forward. " B-Brimi-..." Roger stutters in a attempt to get the dominants attention, really struggling to focus, his toes were curled and needles of heat pricked his skin. " Yes?" Brian leans down. " You feel so fucking ... nice..." Rogers whispers and leans forward to get his face closer to Brian, their lips only brush against each other for a moment because Brian imediately pulls away and goes back to towering over roger, leaving roger very confused but he decided not to question it, the feeling of Brian ravishing him made it too difficult to question it.

"'M so close master... 'Mm wanna cum..." rogers eyes roll into the back of his head and Brian's movements start to become sloppy and erratic. " Cum in me, sir... please..- Ahnnn-" Roger moans, moving his hips along with Brian's thrust to get the cock even deeper inside of him.

" Such a cockwhore you are... Just look at you.. Begging for me to cum inside of you. Cum for me. Show me how much of a little whore you are, show me how-" Before Brian could even finish his speech, Roger whines loudly as his muscles strain, he let's out a sob as spurts of cum literally shoot out of him in the best and strongest orgasm he's ever had. The force of which the cum jolts out of him was painful but the pain was masked by pleasure... so much pleasure. so much that roger didnt even realize how Brian was already tying up his condom and throwing it in the trash. " Colour?" Brian says with a soft voice, noticing how Roger had been spaced out for a while, breathing heavily and sobbing out tears of unknown.

" green..." roger croaks, collapsing once Brian had undid the handcuffs... " Are you good?" Brian asks, running his fingers through rogers hair to comfort him. " I'm fine... just overwhelmed." Roger says, flipping over to lay on his back, his arms spread out, swear coating his body, shimmering under the light, his hair was matted and stuck to his face annoyingly, bounded by the sweat.

Rogers closes his eyes and feels something wet be dabbed on his skin. " Let's get this off..." Brian says, tugging at Rogers lingerie. Roger groans and arches his back so brian could slide the lingere off of his body more easily.

" Doing fine now?" Brian asks. " ...Doing alright." Roger sings and Brian laughs as Roger slyly grins. " Let's get you up in the bath, yeah?" Brian asks and Roger nods, the adrenaline slowly dying out.

_

The bath was warm with bubbles setting on top. Brian had prepared the bath and even carried roger into the warm soothing paradise and now roger was playfully splashing water on Brian, his bruised knees peeking above the water. " Stop that, I don't want to get wet." Brian furrows his eyes and scolds Roger. The sly grin on Rogers face showed no signs of him stopping. " No fair, you get me wet all the time. Only fair if I get you wet." Roger grins.

Brian rolls his eyes and continues rubbing shampoo into Rogers hair, thoroughly cleaning rogers scalp.

" anyway, did you get a call from Paul today? I saw a missed call, I couldn't answer it while..." Brian trails off for a while, cogs turning behind his eyes. " I was just busy. Taking care of Chrissie and all."

" Yeah, Paul called me and Freddie actually, and even John. Do you know why he called?" Roger grins.

" No. I'm guessing he's called to tell us ray wants our heads off." Brian scoffs.

"quite the opposite actually."

" What do you mean?"

Roger scans a way to break the news even more exciting but with every second he could see the patience fall from Brian's face.

" We're going on tour." it was dead silent,  
Roger could see Brian's face drop but then a wide smile spread out on his face, taking his hands out of Rogers hair and firmly gripping Rogers shoulder.

" Tour?!" Brian shakes roger who was just as happy as he was.

" A tour of whole America." Roger announces and he could just see the excitement buzz from Brian, the man was literally radiating happiness just because of a few words.

" A whole fucking tour!" The guitarist couldn't stop shaking Rogers shoulders violently, but Roger didn't mind, he loved seeing Brian this happy...

and maybe he loved something else... or rather someone. maybe he just...

loved Brian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I'm sorry if this seemed a bit rushed and there was probably tons of mistake but my eyes get strained after a while and I don't have v good eyes either so that ain't good


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tour finally begins but admist that, something else blossoms inside of Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN MONTHS. I really have no excuse because this thing has been in the works since two months ago. This whole pandemic going on right now is just not doing on my mental health so I'm kind of in another depressive episode rn fam, my phone also broke like a month ago and just recently have I gotten a new one. but anyway I hope yall enjoy this 10.5k word chapter of the boys fucking around!!!!!
> 
> Also if y'all have a amino, my friend has made a private Queen amino where we're allowed to post as much porn and smut as we want without the curators kicking us!! I'll be there as Mr.May ™ and I'll be posting sneak peaks of upcoming chapters and nsfw drawings hehe   
> http://aminoapps.com/invite/MN833L2UAZ im always online on amino so we can talk on there bc I'm desperate for friends y'all :")

With a tour approaching and not that much time to prepare, the band was busy, planning out sets, booking hotels, planning out the stages and whatever they had to do for a tour. Even rehearsals!

It didn't help that their horribly busy schedule confined Brian and Roger to quick blowjobs, handjobs and teasing in between rehearsals or when they ever got home. Barely a time for letting out all that stress, unless they get a particularly long bathroom break and Brian along with Roger use their time wisely. Roger likes to think he knew just the right words to get his master to fuck him... but its been proven more than a dozen times that using such strategy only made him fall victim to Brian's teasing, riling him up and giving him subtle touches that never failed to make Roger beg permission from his master, permission to touch himself and tend to his problem... He didn't really need to do that though, with Brian slowly giving gentle touches to his thigh, running his fingers across a rather thick bulge on Rogers crotch during mid rehearsals breaks... Needless to say Roger had embarrassingly came in his pants more times than he'd like to admit.

With barely any time to themselves, and barely any time for sleep at all. Roger had went over to fall asleep at Brian's place so many times he actually started to fancy the place more than his own. But he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when there was a pair of big brown eyes staring into the back of his head with every move he made. 

Roger didn't speak word of it, it was probably weird to Chrissie anyway, always having one of her husbands mates staying over when she should be enjoying the last few days she had with him before he goes on Tour.

But she wasn't really much of a bother, every time roger was there, he rarely got a word from chrissie anyway. The poor woman had been sick and bedridden. She was puking and always nauseous and poor Brian was always there for her despite how tired he already was. Of course Roger felt bad, how he thrown himself onto Brian to find shelter during late nights of practice, when he was much too tired to drive himself home, sleeping in the back of Brian's car even though his flat was only a few blocks away from where they rehearsed, and even having Brian- with his noodle arms- carry him up the stairs and to the guest bedroom.

Roger was actually surprised. But he knew he couldn't always just crash at Brian's place, and those days when he couldn't, he'd often tried to coax Brian into coming over instead for no particular reason, just that he wanted to have Brian near. But did he admit that? No he'd always say he needed Brian over... at three in the bloody morning... After tossing and turning and hours of being unable to sleep... For 'scrabble'.

If trying to suck Brian's dick and get Brian to sleep with him was called scrabble then maybe Roger wouldn't be lying. But that wasn't the only excuse he'd have to pull Brian away from his home and into his own. Sometimes he'd make logical reasons, such as he needed to go over something with Brian, a arrangement maybe, or a idea for something. But most of them were just outright ridiculous, like he made too much tea and he didn't want it to go to waste. Or that he suddenly grew a taste for constellations and call Brian over to explain all of it. Or the most common one yet, and what really made him be seen as childish to Brian was that; he couldn't sleep...

Brian thought it was ridiculous but if having his presence over meant roger would stop annoying him and go to sleep, then so be it, they didn't even live that far from each other anyway. and sometimes he even enjoyed the sloppy handjobs roger attempted on him over... _someone_ else's.

But needless to say, Brian was annoyed with how it seemed like Roger couldn't be separated from him for more than a few hours or so when they even used to go for weeks without seeing each other and they'd be alright. but now roger was constantly texting him and constantly wanting to see him. Of course Brian was introverted at heart, he needed time for himself and with everything going around, it was a bit difficult. But he somehow managed. At least rogers handjobs fixed his headaches, and actually made him finish... Unlike _somebody_.

But the guitarist did enjoy Rogers company, it was a nice out sometimes from his already so stressful life. Just exactly what he signed up for when he started looking for a sub. So at least the blonde did made his very stressful week just a bit better.

_

Eventually, The day came when they had to say goodbye to their friends and family to be on tour for around at least a year. Everyone had to leave their significant other behind so John and Veronica were attached at the hip, arms wrapped around each other, exchanging a years worth of ' I love you's. Brian and Chrissie was well... Brian looked miserable and Roger couldn't make out what things Chrissie were saying but she seemed distraught, wrapping her hands around Brian's forearm and shaking it as if to convince Brian to stay or something.

Roger wasn't completely sure, He was with Freddie tying to mind his own business, but then the one and only Paul Prenter whisked Freddie away so Roger was left there to be alone, dwelling on his thoughts, eyes darting towards Brian's eyes which never met his own. He looked forward to sitting next to Brian on the plane, maybe then he'd be entertained.

When the time finally came to board the plane. Veronica and John shared a teary eyed kiss and a painfully tight hug. Brian seemed a little pained that he had to leave his beloved behind for possibly a year. She gave him a hug around his waist to which Brian exchanged with a quick peck to her lips and a small, effortless " I love you." Giving his lover a tight squeeze and a apologetic smile before he boarded the plane, giving her a flying kiss before waving goodbye.

Roger felt eyes burn into the back of his head as he boards the plane, but when he looks Back, she immediately looks away.

Of course the band was yet to afford a private flight for themselves. So they settled on a plane, but it wasn't anything special either, just business class provided to them by their label.

Roger rushes down the long hall to try get the seat next to Brian's first but when he got there, he saw that john had already made himself comfortable next to Brian, his head rested against Brian's shoulder as they chattered, laughing at lame jokes they exchanged and playfully nudging each other.

" What's the matter Rog?" John notices something wrong about how Roger was just standing there, his eyebrows knit against each other which made John confused. Rogers eyes go wide with realization and he shakes his head. " Erm no, not at all, sorry, I just thought my seat was next to Brian." Roger says with a hint of sadness in his voice, he was so happy when he found out his seat would be right next to Brian's... but he didn't want to be rude to John.

" Yeah it is... Is anything wrong? If you want I can go back to my seat." John stands up and even though roger really wanted to sit next to Brian, It really did seem like john and Brian was enjoying their conversation.

" No deaky- stay." Brian puts a hand gently on johns arm who slowly takes back his seat. " roger there's a vacant seat next to John, you can join in if you want." Brian offers, gesturing to the empty seat next to john. John smiles and Roger hated to say no, so he took up on the offer... Though for the whole ride to america, he felt rather left out, and the banter between John and Brian made him just feel a tiny bit down... he didn't know why. He just wanted to talk to brian.

_

" What do you mean we all have to share beds?"

" I'm sorry men, But it seems like there had been a mistake with the bookings."

Brian grunts and throws his hands down in defeat, frustrated that he'd have to share a bed with Roger. He wasn't surprised that he needed to share rooms, but share beds? how cheap was their label?

" We can't. All the hotels we've had reservations for are all fully booked that day, we can't get double beds. We'll see what we can do though."

Brian sighs, but he seems to be the only one who didn't like the arrangement. He knew this wasn't a mistake, Double bed rooms were always more expensive that single beds ones.

" I guess its alright... You don't have to do that. Its way more cheaper this way right?" Brian says and Paul nods. He figured their management had heard their cries on how low their salary were as most of their salary went to production costs so they could barely keep any even when they made thousands.

While brian wasn't very keen on the idea of sharing a bed with Roger. Roger was ecstatic, hiding a grin under his nonchalant face, looking ridiculous with his luggage heavy in his hands, but it wasn't long before staff came to take their luggage up to their respective rooms.

Brian plops down on the bed first, letting out a heavy sigh. " Are you alright with sharing beds?" Brian asks. He guessed it wouldn't be that bad...It was with Roger after all and sharing a bed with his submissive just opened up more room for kinky shenanigans.

" If I'm okay with you spanking me and shoving your cock in me, what doesn't say I'm okay with this?" Roger grins and Brian playfully rolls his eyes, unable to hide a smirk. " I suppose so."

" And plus, now we can take care of each others morning boners. Isn't that a perk?" Brian snorts and laughs at Rogers suggestion but nods. " I prefer morning shags." Brian says, kicking his shoes off before climbing further up the bed.

" Deal. I better wake up with your cock in me or I'm leaving you." Roger says, taking his sweat drenched shirt over his head, It was night already and they had thought it would be the best to just sleep the jet lag away.

" Bet." Brian says, but even with one word, roger was already defeated. " Yeah your cock's too good. cant leave that for anything."

" Oh please, don't inflate me ego more than it already is."

" Really though. I fucking love your cock. Hell even your fingers, you really know how to-"

" Are you trying to get fucked?"

" Maybe..." Roger winks.

" Too bad, I'm tired."

Rogers flirtatious mood drops and he frowns but the sour mood didn't last that long as brian- who was already stripped, wearing only his boxers, takes his heavy cock out.

" Is that for me, master?"

" Mhm... You want cock so much right?" Brian asks and Roger frantically nods, a little bump already forming on his boxers since he had to take his cock cage off when they passed airport security.

" Ride me." And with that. Roger obeyed. The both of them falling asleep immediately right after, with Brian still inside of roger, and roger laying on top of Brian. Leaving the obnoxious ringing of Brian's phone; ignored.

_

" You're walking odd." Was the first thing Freddie says upon seeing roger walk into the diner they all agreed to have breakfast at, just the small hotel diner.

" Fell off the bed." Roger snorts, taking a seat at the breakfast table, between Brian and John.

" I figure you enjoyed your morning shag with Brian?" John cheekily asks with a polite smile. But Roger spits out the coffee he was just drinking, even choking on it, thoroughly shocked at johns words.

" I- What?! Deaky you know I'd never do that- He's married and!-" Roger could hear a sigh next to him and he saw a odd look on Johns face. He didn't know how Brian could be so calm but rogers face was riddled with Panic.

" Its a joke mate. Chill. I'd know you'd never shag each other." John looked suspicious but dropped it, continuing to facetime his wife. Roger looked over to Brian who was just scrolling through his phone and sipping on coffee like nothing happened. Roger realizes his over reaction and awkwardly laughs.

" And plus. Both of you are far too straight to even give each other a handy." John laughs, putting his phone down.

" That's what you think." Roger decides to joke along, winking jokingly at John. They'd never know the truth anyway, roger just hoped he wasn't being too obvious just like how Brian was pretending nothing was happening.

" You'd probably be willing to give him one. Don't know about Brian though, he's as straight as a stripper pole, I think." John laughs and Freddie nudges him. " Don't tell me you didn't see Brian sleep with that blonde bloke from the pub!" Freddie says with a huge grin, covering his mouth and looking at john like a teenager sharing gossip.

" Ben? Thought he was with that Gwilym guy, wasn't he?" John raises a eyebrow. Roger knits his eyebrows together, tensing up. " What?" He hisses.

" They're in a open relationship." Brian chimes in, putting his phone down and finally taking bites of the pancakes presented in front of him.

" Damn. You are a huge fuckboy, aren't you Bri?" Freddie laughs, a flirtatious tone in his voice.

Rogers shoulders tense and he grips his coffee cup even tighter, his upper teeth digging into his bottom lip.

" Perhaps I am." The guitarist charming laugh made a string snap and next thing roger knew, the porcelain of his coffee cup had shattered into pieces, some fragments now embedded into his palm.

It was silent for a while, The bands banter being broken, as they all stare in surprise and concern.

" Rog!" Brian yelps, and takes rogers wrist to check his injuries, there was red seeping out rogers palm. Brian furrowed his eyebrows and clicks his tongue. " What's gotten into you mate?" Brian sounds like a scolding parent but Rogers stubborn expression didn't drop, his glossy eyes darting to the side like a child being scolded.

" Yeah Rog, you've been acting a little weird lately." John says, sounding concerned. " You know yo-" Freddie tried to throw his two cents in but before he could, Roger cut him off. " I'm alright, It was probably just the heat that made the cup break!" Roger tried to sound calm, but he really came off pissed.

" Come on, lets get you patched up. There's a first aid in our room." Brian stands up and holds rogers wrist up.

" No, I'm alright." Roger tried to pull his wrist back, but Brian pulls it back his way even harsher, narrowing his eyes at roger. " No, We have a show tonight and we can't have your hand getting infected, unless you can drum with one hand. " The older man hisses and Roger looks down in defeat, standing up.

_

" Look what you've done."

" Ow!"

Brian was angrily pulling out shards of porcelain out of Rogers palm.

" Be careful next time and maybe I wouldn't have to pull out a dozen shards out your hand!" Roger didn't know if Brian was taking his anger out by pulling the shards out aggressively, or roger was just being overdramatic but there was definitely tears involved.

" I told you it was the!-"

" The heat?! Roger. Mate. I'm a physics major. And if you're telling me the cup broke from the heat, you gotta be bullshitting me! You're tongue would had burned off if the coffee was that that hot- That cup was fucking empty! Clearly you smashed the cup in your hand." Brian rolls his eyes, finally taking the last piece of what used to be a cup from Rogers palm.

Roger sniffles and looks to the side. " damn you for being so fucking smart."

" Well someone has to be the smart one, innit?"

" I guess so..."

After a few dabs of alcohol, some disinfectant and wrapping Rogers hand with bandages. Rogers hand was good to go.

" There you go." Brian rubs roger palm and let's it go, earning a wince from Roger.

" Geez thanks mum." roger rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. " What? Want me to kiss the pain away dear?" Brian mocks in a high motherly voice.

" maybe." Roger says, voice soft. Not like Brian was actually going to kiss him anyway.

" Well then." Brian smirks, taking Rogers hand and brushing his lips softly against Rogers bandaged palm. Roger tenses, biting his lip, something inside him fluttering immensely, much more when Brian's cheek brushes against his fingers.

" Satisfied?" Brian snickers, putting Rogers hand down, and leaning against the bed.

" Er- Yeah I guess so. But now I can't jack you off with that hand." Roger jokes, a false but playful frown on his face, trying to change the topic.

Fingers delicately press into the underside of his chin and pulls him forwards the guitarist who was sporting a huge grin.

" I prefer your ass anyway." Brian winks. A huge smile grows on Rogers face.

" Later you big cockslut." Brian laughs and Roger pouts like a child, turning away from Brian and getting off of he bed.

" Well, after your punishment."

And suddenly that smile was back on rogers face.

_

Unsurprisingly the pair spent the evening together. They were supposed to be with John and Freddie exploring America for the first time but they wanted to explore on their own.

And by their own, they meant going into sex shops, and other suggestive shops.

It was Rogers idea, but it was much easier for him to hop into sex shops and not be questioned, especially because of how the media portrayed him as a rock whore. Brian on the other hand, he was actually quite hesitant. He loved the idea, but he didn't want to have to explain to the press why he had been hopping into sex stores while his wife was on another continent.

But of course with much more convincing, Roger somehow dragged Brian into a sex store.

" Oh how about that!" Roger points to a pair of light blue leather cuffs, of course it was faux, knowing how Brian had strong opinions on animal cruelty. The blonde picks it up and throws it into the heavy basket Brian was already holding. " I bought handcuffs-" Brian tries to put the restraints back, but then arms wrap around his waist and a warm body presses against his.

" Pleaseeee master..." Roger whines, looking at Brian with a horrible attempt at puppy eyes. Brian sneers in disgust and pushes Roger by his face back. " No. We're not wasting money Rog. We only came here to get something to punish you with." Brian says, but by the looks of their basket, they've gotten more than just what they originally came for.

" Well maybe this could be for my ankles!" Roger suggests. Brian rolls his eyes, actually putting the cuffs back. " Nothing rope can't do." Brian says and Roger whines again, stomping his feet like a child. " God stop being such a brat." Brian scolds but Roger dosnt stop, stomping his feet even harder.

" Fuck you." Roger pokes his tongue out, but then suddenly he feels a bony hand slide into his back pocket, squeezing tightly on his ass. A shiver runs down Rogers spine when he feels breathing near his ear, the hair on the back of his head standing up.

" Do you really want me to show everyone here how much of a huge brat you are?"

Roger feels blood rush down him but he feels the need to continue his act. " Whatever." The blonde rolls his eyes.

" I bet you'd love if I forced you to strip and bent you over my knee right here and then to spank that little white ass of yours. bet you'd love having people see you get punished." Brian grins, his fingers rubbing circles into Rogers clothed ass.

Roger squeezes his thighs together, the determination to keep up his act dies and he has the overwhelming urge to just submit.

" I bet you'd love to see people stare at you, bet you want me to fuck you in front of everyone. Isn't that right, whore?"

Roger swallows. Brian really did have his way with words. The guitarist wasn't even doing much but Rogers cock was straining against his trousers.

" just take me to the nearest bathroom and fuck my brains out please." Roger whispers and he hears brian chuckle.

" Not until after your punishment, pet. Now help me find a paddle before I start looking into getting sounding rods." 

Roger pales and actually starts moving on. The thought of having Brian fuck his dick hole with a rod sounded enticing, but the last time he had anything up his urethra, it hurt like hell.

The pair eventually found a aisle with punishment tools. Paddles, whips, floggers, the good old cat with nine tails, everything meant to punish a unruly sub like Roger.

Brian picked up a riding crop, his eyes trailing up the long stick like figure, his fingers interested in running up the tool. " I haven't seen a crop actually this well made." Brian says, outstretching his palm and striking down the leader pad on his palm with much accuracy.

Brian's pale palm turns red and he hisses slightly. " Hits pretty nice too." Brian says, throwing the riding crop into the basket.

Meanwhile Roger was already looking at paddles, staring at the ones which would imprint words and symbols into his ass.

" You really are a horny teenager, Huh?" Brian comes up behind Roger, startling the drummer.

" W-well I just always wanted those kinds of paddles. I just think they're hot." Roger says, putting down the paddle he was just holding.

" It seems pretty cheap, put it in." Brian says and rogers eyes light up, a smile stretching his lips. " Really?" He asks. " Really." Brian confirms. Excitedly, roger takes the paddle back in his hands and wedges it into the basket.

" I think I'll get this one, it seems sturdy enough." Brian says, putting his own choice of a paddle inside the overflowing basket.

" Alright that's it, let's go get these checked out." Brian says, and with that they go over to the register, a young female with her hair neatly tied and a wide smile on her face greets the pair.

She didn't seem to recognize Brian or Roger so the two felt great relief in that as she casually scanned their items, bagging them in two discreet black bags. 

" And that would be around one eighty five sir." The woman smiles politely at Brian.

The guitarist fishes out his credit card and hands its over to the cashier.

" Thank you sir, Have a good day." The woman says and roger was just ready to drag Brian out so he could finally be punished and stuffed with cock, his feet ready to just bolt out of there.  
but before he could even do that, the cashier still had a couple words to speak.

"but before you go, we'd like to interest you with one of our newly opened clubs."

Brian was just ready to deny. He hated regular sex clubs, he wanted the ones where sluts were on leashes and their doms were in leather. But he didn't want to be rude so he let her continue.

" I just couldnt help but think you're interested in BDSM with what you've picked up so I think you'd really like the 'Whips and Chains' Club."

Brian was starting to get interested, but he knew he couldn't just go clubbing at some bdsm club, especially when he had a wife at home.

" They prioritize consent and communication, so there really aren't any weirdos around." The girl hands Brian a pamphlet, his eyes going over the big bold letters on the cover.

" Thanks but we-" Roger tries to push Brian forward so they could leave, but before he could, Brian cut him off. " Thanks, it seems pretty interesting actually, I might look into it." Brian smiles at the cashier and picks up his bags.

" Wait- Before you leave. I know you guys probably don't want to be disturbed."

Roger chokes on a groan, rolling his eyes. Mean while, Brian bites his lip.

" I love your music- I've been a fan since bohemian rhapsody blew up so I've bought all your other albums- and I was wondering if I could have a autograph?"

_

Eventually, much to Rogers excitement, they left the mall with just enough time to have a quick scene. They left with Brian's wallet close to empty and His hands filled with bags of items, while Roger acted like a little spoiled princess and skipped without holding anything.

" You really aren't going to help me with any of these huh?" Brian groans, raising his leg up to tap his floor button with the tip of his foot, almost tipping backwards. " You know this is going to just be a even worse punishment right?"

" Yup." Roger says, leaning against the elevator.

" Masochist." Brian rolls his eyes. " Mhm." Roger hums.

" Take the key to our room then. Open our room and after that I'd want you to strip, get on the bed with your ass out." Brian instructs.

" Yes master." Roger says, patting around brian pockets until he felt something square and hard, the key card to their room. But he didn't pull it out until after giving Brian's cock a tight squeeze, earning a grunt from Brian. " Stop that." Brian says, narrowing his eyes at the blonde but Roger grins and doesn't stop, rubbing Brian's clothed cock.

" Something tells me you haven't been paddled before." Brian sighs. " Yep."

" I'm going to make you wish you weren't such a disobedient brat today." Brian hisses. But then the elevator door opens. " Make me." Roger pokes his tongue out and runs down the hall to get to their room, leaving Brian having to drag five heavy bags into their room, his arms feeling like they were about to fall off. With a heavy huff, he puts all the bags down, staring at Roger who was frantically trying to strip.

" You seem eager to be punished. " the guitarist pants, cracking his knuckles.

" Why wouldn't I if I knew that I'm gonna be rewarded by being dicked down." Roger pulls his tongue out, hopping on the bed and getting into the position Brian wanted him in.

" Not with that attitude you aren't." Brian scoffs, rolling his eyes, arching his back to relieve his spine.

" Oh fuck you, you are." Roger grins, looking back at Brian, who he expected to be laughing along with him, but what he didn't expect was a deadly sharp glare shooting straight at him. " Don't get too cocky now whore." He hisses and Roger feels whatever sense of boldness and confidence leave his body, leaving him a submissive shell. " I've let you pass too much today." Brian says and Roger suddenly tenses at the realization of all the rules he's broken today.

" I know we're friends, but we have to keep the friendly banter and this relationship separate, I'd rather have it like that anyway, keep it serious." Brian says but Roger doesn't answer, having forgotten one of the most simplest of rules, He was much too busy thinking about what Brian had just said to reply... So they weren't supposed to be friends during scenes? The thought made a frown pin down the corners of Rogers lips. He didn't know what he was so disappointed about but he was disappointed about something, maybe it was just that he thought he was close enough with Brian to have playful banter with him during scenes, maybe break a few rules playfully and just laugh about it, was he really just Brian's band mate and sub? Nothing more? He wanted to be something... He could say, something more special, but he didn't exactly quite know, he just wanted to be something more...

But then a sharp pain ripples through Rogers ass and a scream gets forced out of his throat, the painful throb in His chest forgotten as a River of curses flood during the afterglow of the pain, then he was suddenly reminded of what he'd done wrong. " I'd love to hear a 'yes sir'." Brian clicks his tongue, disappointed in his sub.

Roger realizes his mistake... " Yes sir, I'm sorry..." He mumbles. The tinge of disappointment in Brian's voice bought a shiver down Rogers spine... he felt so tiny now, like he was under Brian...which he was... But he felt like a little kid being scolded and punished for having done something so stupidly wrong, like a student in school who'd just gotten in trouble with the principal.

" I ought to remind you that this isn't some casual kinky friends with benefits type relationship we have going on, but a proper Dom and sub relationship, and I want it to be serious. I'd prefer if we keep our sexual relationship separate from our friendship." Brian says and the painful throbbing once again blossoms inside Rogers chest. " Yes sir, I understand." Roger nods. He should keep what Brian had said in mind.

" Good now it's time for your punishment. Do you remember your safeword?" Brian changes the topic, but it still doesn't lift the heavy feeling in Rogers chest. " Red. Yellow if I'm getting there, sir." Roger says, but his voice was flat, and he didn't really seem that into it, which Brian had quickly picked up on.

" Something wrong? You know we can just stop if you'd like. you have just as much control as I do." Brian's voice had dropped soft, he leans forward to check on Rogers melancholic face, brushing the hair out of his face and running his fingers through Rogers hair.

The sudden display of softness and "affection" made a small smile form on Rogers face. He was suddenly reminded that this wasn't all that serious, it was almost like playing pretend and he could stop it at anytime and have his friend back instead of the intimidating dominant man in his shoes just a few seconds ago...

Roger was back into the mood, he reminded himself that even though Brian would be beating him up to punish him for being such a bad sub, he'd be taken with upmost care after this, like Brian had promised, like the caring hand stroking his hair had promised. " I'm alright sir, just a bit nerveous." Roger voice was soft, missing that usual raspiness.

" Great. Now let's go on with it?" Brian raises a brow and Rogers nod, he had to get himself back into the sexual mood. " Please do as you please to me sir. Punish me as you see fits, I'm yours to play around." He purrs and gets greeted with Brian's sensual smirk through his long eyelashes.

" That's the spirit, love." Brian says before stepping back. " Get on your back for me, I want to tie you up." Brian says and Roger complies, excitement slowly piling up in his abdomen, his cock giving a little twitch. 

Brian rummages through the bags and picks up a few lengths of red rope, he wasn't planning to do that complex of a tie so the ropes weren't too long.

" Sit up." Brian commands, Roger complies, repeating the phrase he usually sputtered out, " Yes sir."

" Knees up." Brian says, Roger yet again complies. He had no idea how Brian was going to tie him up but it was rather embarrassing to say that he was getting excited when just a few moments ago he was moping about how Brian didn't want to be friends during scenes... Even when at first, Rogers intentions were to find a Dom that he wouldn't be grown attached and friendly too, so taking Brian was a risk.

The guitarist pulled Rogers wrist towards his ankles and started to bind the drummers wrists to each of rogers ankles, his fingers worked delicately, those rough digits working not to hurt Rogers soft skin. Brian used two of the not so long ropes to bound Rogers wrist to his thighs.

Next was Rogers elbows, Brian aligned them with Roger knees and started to bind those limbs together too, now Roger had a idea of what the tie was, it was a simple crab tie that imobolizsed the uses of his arms and legs, the only thing he could do was spread his legs apart and barely clench his fist, his ass would be all exposed if he was rolled over and god did thinking of what Brian could do with Rogers vulnerable ass bought another twitch to Rogers cock, Brian mustnt have noticed though, hopefully he didnt because Roger had his knees together, trying not to let the cool air prick his cock.

" Alright. Is it tight? Can you still move." Brian raises a eyebrow and Roger shimmies in spot to test his restraints, it was perfect. " No sir, I can only move a bit." Roger says, awaiting Brian's next move.

" Alright, now I'm going to roll you over and get your ass all exposed, is that alright?" Brian asks and Roger gives the go before Brian carefully rolled him over so now Roger was on his knees, his head burried into the bed, his arms kept him from straightening his back so he was arched on the bed, his ass on perfect display.

Brian goes over to one of the bags yet again, Roger could barely see, his neck ached at this position, but he could see Brian pulling out one of the thick wooden paddles, spanking it against his palm to test it's strength.

" Now, what do you need to be punished for, pet?" Brian raises a eyebrow, the low voice Brian was doing didn't help but turn roger on, he pushes his ass out and thinks of what to say. " I broke the coffee cup at breakfast, refused to help you, touched you without permission, forgot about the rules and disobeyed you. I've been such a disobedient whore sir... please punish me." Roger cites, clenching his hole at seeing Brian's satisfied smirk.

" See, you know." He said, as his one hand firmly gripped the handle of the paddle, the other hand running over the thick board. " Now, I think it's only fair I give you five spanks, for each fault you've listed, hm?"Brian hummed and Roger shivers, it wasn't alot but it was going to be enough to make his ass look like it been beaten.

" Yes sir." Roger swallows thickly, already looking around for things he could use to ground himself and brace himself for the spanking he was about to receive, but there was nothing, he couldn't grasp at the blankets because his palms were facing his ankles, he could barely dig his blunt nails into his leg.

" Now, what's your safeword?" Brian asks and this time Roger actually answers like how Brian wanted him to. " Red sir, yellow if I'm getting there." Roger repeats, letting out a lengthy exhale.

" I'd like for you to tell me what you have done wrong after each spank, and I'd also like you to count. Failure in doing so will earn you two more spanks, got it?" Brian asks.

" Yes sir."

Without a warning, the thick wooden board hits Rogers ass with such firm force it almost tips him forward, a scream ripples out his throat but a sliver of pleasure slithers down his cock. The pain wasn't even supposed to be that intense yet but it got Roger whimpering. " O-one! For breaking the coffee cup at breakfast." Roger says, hoping there'd be a pause because he needed to brace himself for the second one.

But then the second one came just as he finished his sentence, the pain wasn't as worse, if anything it was even, and that gave Roger the hope that by the time the fifth spank would hit, he'd be used to it.   
It still hurt like a bitch though and Roger had to harshly bite his lip as not to let another scream be forced out of him. " Two..." he pants, needing a little time to compose himself so he wouldn't be screaming his answers.

" for... for refusing to help you." Roger says, holding in his breath to prepare for the next spank, this time it actually had a pause, but the third spank was way harsher than the one before that it bought tears at the edge of Rogers eyes, a sob being bought out of him. " Three!" He shrieked. " For- uh-... for-- fuck-" Roger panicked for a second, did he really forget what he did? fuck, the clock was ticking and he was probably mere seconds away from earning himself two extra spanks. But then Brian's rough fingers trailing up his thigh gave him a idea. " Oh! Ah fuck- for touching you without your permission!"

Seeing Rogers excitement at remembering the answer made Brian chuckle, it was a simple out of character chuckle but for Roger, god was it hot to roger, his cock twitched only because of Brian's adorable sounds. That little out of character bit made him think of what it would be like if they were doing this on the casual, not just because they agreed on a dom/sub relationship.

" Colour?" Brian asks, and Roger happily replies with " green."

The next spank did actually came with a warning In the form of Brian's soft voice asking him if he was ready.

What was the point of waiting to be ready? he never really was going to be completely ready of the pain he was about to feel so of course he agreed.

The forth spank really, _really_ forced a painful scream to erupt out of rogers throat, tears started to stream down his face and he couldn't answer just yet, he was busy choking on sobs. "Four!" he yelled, having forgotten of the neighbors. the drummers could feel the heat on his ass from the force of which Brian had hit him with. He could imagine how beaten up his ass looked like right now, and he could imagine how the pain would serve as a great reminder of this moment when later on he'd be drumming and bouncing around on his kit, every movement would stimulate that pain, how was he going to go through shows now with full on erections?

" f-for-- god I'm so sorry sir- for forgetting about the rules." Roger was trembling and his nails had cut into his flesh but it helped him ever so slightly to make the pain on his ass less prominent.

when the fifth spank hit, Roger was sure his nails were cutting so deep into himself that he definitely was bleeding, it knocked the air out of him and he was he was jolted forward, a loud cry leaving him. " five!" he definitely wasn't going to hitting any high notes after this. " F-for-- di-dis-obeying you!" he said through strained sobs.

Brian puts the paddle down and gently rubs Rogers stinging ass, making the blonde hiss in pain. " You took that punishment well, pet."

Roger feels Brian's fingers burying themselves into his soft blonde hair, and the man's steady breathing get close to his ear, a intimate moment that bought the red to surface on his cheeks, a moment that made Rogers heart skip beats, a moment where Roger just wanted to smash his lips on Brian's, especially when his gentle fingers started to wipe away the tears on his face.

Roger enjoyed the moment and closed his eyes, he could feel Brian getting closer and staring at him, he felt his skin heat up, thinking he was about to meet lips with a saint, until he felt the other man's breathing stop and he could feel dry lips press on his forehead. A part of Roger broke but the majority of him was satisfied with the lovely gesture... he wished the kiss could had been somewhere else though...

the silence followed by the sounds of like parting made the submissive expect Brian to ask him how he was holding up. " colour?" but those words managed to remind him what exactly they we're doing, and that Brian was definitely not feeling the same soft feeling Roger had squelching inside of him.

a heavy sigh leaves Roger just as that soft squelching feeling turns into a dull ache, He forces a smile on his face, " Green." he replies, they weren't even half done with the scene yet.

" Good. Are you ready for your next punishment, pet?" Brian pulls away and grins.

" Of course sir, my body is yours to do whatever to, punish me as you see fit." Roger says obidiently, might as well get back in the hot and steamy mood, that always helped him forget about what he was upset about.

" that's what I want to hear." Brian hums, grabbing a handful of Rogers ass, making the blonde gasp and moan, his hard cock hitting the bottom of his stomach reminding him it was still there.

" I don't think you have learned your lesson quite yet after five spanks. So I'm going to take a candle and pour wax all over your whore ass? got it?" Brian says and the degrading words really helped set the hot mood back for Roger. " Yes sir, please." he moans.

Brian goes to grab a candle, yet again from the bags they got from the sex store. " Where's your lighter?" Brian asks. " In my pants." Roger quickly replies, as if he just wasn't about to have hot wax poured all over his already beat up ass.

Roger hears Brian rummage through his pockets and then the familiar sound of a lighter lighting up followed by the lovely aroma of a candle filling the light air.

" I'll drip wax all over your ass until I'm satisfied with, are you alright with that?"

" yes sir."

"colour?"

" green."

Roger could smell and feel the candle getting closer to him, he waited for a few more seconds until he felt hot wax drip down his abused ass. At first the pain made him hiss but then the pleasure came and he let out a loud moan.

" You enjoying this, whore?" Brian asks, pouring more candle wax all over Rogers ass, painting the soft cheeks white with thick wax. " Mhmm- yes sir..." Roger arches his back, the dull ache that came after every drop of wax made his cock throb and pulsate.

" I don't think you're supposed to enjoy punishments, no?" brian raises a brow.

Roger shakes his head. " But I'll enjoy anything you'd do to me sir, I'd love to satisfy you." Roger moans, the wax now pouring over his shoulder blades.

" Trés bien." Brian says, pouring the wax all over the pit in Rogers back making another drawn out moan leave Roger. " As you should." Brian chuckles.

the dry cooling wax started to feel a little uncomfortable on Rogers back, but his senses followed the line of heat dripping back down to his ass, goosebumps covering him when he felt a hand reach between his thighs, fingers wrapping around his cock and pulling it outward. Brian ran his long thumb over Rogers cock before moving it over and bringing the candle closer to Rogers cock, pouring the wax all over Rogers throbbing erection. At first Roger let out a scream but that scream transitioned into a lovely moan. " Hngh- Oh fuck-..."

Brian's fingers soothingly rubbed the other side of Rogers cock while the exposed side was drenched in hot candle wax, all trailing up to the sensitive tip which was actually a bit more painful, but god did it make Roger roll his eyes into the back of his head. " Mhmm-- master..."

The hand left his cock and the heat of the candle went else where, then Roger could hear Brian blowing out the candle, admiring the masterpiece in front of him. " Fuck, whore.... you look magnificent like this." Brian says, squeezing his own cock through his pants. " Mind if I take a picture?" Brian asks and Roger nods frantically, he loved the thought that Brian wanted to savour this moment and keep looking at it for later times.

Roger could barely hear anything over the loud thumping of his heart but he could hear two loud sounds of Brian's phone snapping pictures of him, another two up close. " Perfect." Brian says, putting his phone down.   
" You've taken your punishment really well."

" Thanks sir." Roger smiles, Brian's praises still bought flutters in his heart even when he was already in such a hot mood, he just couldn't help but feel happy that he satisfied Brian, and that Brian appreciated his performance.

" Now that you've taken your punishment, I think you deserve a reward for taking it so well, I am going to add a little something though to make this a little bit more enjoyable for me. But you're definitely going to find this enjoyable too, you little whore." Brian laughs as he rummages through another bag of toys. " Yes sir." Roger says with a loopy grin.

Roger wonders what Brian was about to do, but he could barely think when he was so high with Brian's praises, he couldn't stop thinking of the fact that he satisfied Brian and that Brian called him perfect and took pictures of him, after being satisfied with how well Roger had been doing. He wanted Brian up close to his ear, calling him a good whore, he wanted Brians hand rubbing him and soothing him, he wanted those fingers back in his hair, petting him, he wanted to be untied so he could tangle his useless limps with Brian's strong ones.

But then he feels Brian's fingers taking the dried wax off his cock before sliding a cool metal ring down on it. Roger thought that was it until he felt something long-ish and rubbery be pressed up against his cock, it had some texture on it so from that Roger could make out that it was a vibrator. The next thing Roger felt we're rubber bands around his cock to keep the vibrator in place, then it was turned on and Roger pressed his trembling thighs tightly together, he couldn't even hear the moans uncontrollably falling out of him, he was just shaking with pleasure, his cock twitching uncontrollably.

" You're enjoying this." Brian says but Roger could barely hear a thing. " colour?" Brian asks, concerned. " g-gre.. gr-gre-..en." Rogers teeth was chattering and his jaw was quaking, he felt like he was about to slip into a state of pure nothingness or pure pleasure, maybe that state presented before him was subspace, and god did Roger just wanted to fall in it, a world of only him and Brian.

Roger feels Brian's fingers on his hair again and he thought he was going to be lovingly stroked until Brian grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head backward. " Ohng Fuck!" Roger moans loudly.

Roger heart was beating so fast that he couldn't hear Brian lubing up his cock, he barely noticed Brian's fingers entering him and stretching him out, he only noticed Brian sliding his cock into him. " Mhmm-- master..." Roger moans. " Shh... you feel good right now, don't you?" Brian whispers, his voice hushed.

" Super fucking good. " Roger groans, pushing his hips back and forth, slowly fucking himself on Brian's cock, barely thinking,

Brian's hips work slow for just a moment, this was going to be their first proper fuck in a while, since the day before all they had was a tired quick session of Roger riding brian, Brian doesn't even remember if he stayed up long enough to cum.

Brian had a bit of a difficult time controlling his twitching hips, he didn't want to hurt Roger by fucking him too rough, but it looked like Roger was already too fucked out of his brain to care anyway so Brian started to thrust faster, his hands on Rogers hips, smashing his own hips against Rogers back, fucking into him real nice and rough, his cock hitting the blondes prostate with every thrust.

Roger didn't even know if he was conscious or not, but one thing he knew was that he just wanted to cum, he wanted to spill all over the bedsheets and have Brian call him a good boy. Roger couldn't even hear himself moan anymore, he wasn't sure what was going on.

" Mas-Master may I cu-cum...?" Roger stuttered, unable to make anything sound coherent enough. He felt a sharp spank to his ass followed by Brian's scolding voice, " Not until I cum, whore."

Roger whimpers, he felt himself losing his mind, with his cock constantly feeling like it was about to burst, leaking precum, and his ass getting plowed like there was no tommorow, Roger truly felt like he was in heaven. " Jesus fucking christ- bri- Master-- fuck me more please! cum in me! make me your little fucking slave!" Roger moans out loud, his mind running on auto pilot, his head was barely conscious and he was going off the first things that popped up in his head, god, even his thoughts weren't coherent.

" a little bit more, whore, be p-patient unless you don't want to cum at all." Brian scolds, his hips we're starting to get even more twitchy, his voice starting to get a little shaky too, Roger felt great knowing Brian was getting pleasure from fucking into him, even when Roger couldn't do anything, because he was tied up.

Brian grunts, lounging forward to bite harshly on Rogers nape, making the blonde throw his head back and scream a lovely sound, Brian's teeth were cutting into him but it felt so fucking good he just wanted to let loose, he just wanted to pull the trigger and have his cum spurting out but he couldn't, and he was really starting to get over stimulated, the tip of his cock turning a violent purple. He couldn't do anything but start crying, not out of pain but because of how good he felt, because of how much he just wanted to cum and pass out in Brian arms.

" You love being dicked down this fucking hard, don't you? Such a big fucking whore you are. Say it, who's the big fucking whore?" Brian hisses, everything in his body was burning, especially his legs, and his hips, they felt like they we're on fire, but he kept pushing through it to fuck Roger, and he had no intentions to stop until that burning hot coil in his stomach would eventually explode.

" It's me sir! I'm your big fucking whore! I j-just want you to cum all inside me and use me like your little cum bucket!" Roger cried, he wasn't sure which was sweat and which was the tears that we're rolling off his face and staining the bed. " Please sir! I'm your little cum dumpster!" he sobs, desperation clear in his voice.

Brian hisses a cuss, what Roger had just said was so fucking hot. He could feel his cock throbbing even more inside of Rogers warm pulsating insides, his face scrunches up and he digs his nails harshly into Roger, before one last thrust bought him to unload all his cum inside Rogers ass, curling up his toes and letting out a very loud grunt, resting his forehead against Rogers back, his hips working to ride out his own orgasm and Roger just stayed their and cried in pleasure, when he wasn't even allowed to cum yet, he just keep crying out about how good he felt and how desperately he needed to cum.

After a while, Brian's high was finished, he stayed there panting for a bit until he remembered Roger still had to finish, roger who was now softly sobbing. " Fuck.. You okay?" Brian asks and Roger nods " Mhm..."

Brian pulls out and flips Roger over, quickly untying him, throwing the ropes away before focusing on Rogers cock. " Let's get all of this off you, okay?" Brian says softly, taking the rubber bands and the vibrator off of roger, followed by the cock ring. Brian's swift motions made Rogers cock twitch. " you still want to cum?" Brian asks, not a trace of disappointment in his voice anymore. Roger frantically nods. " Yes sir please..." He begs weakly. " Okay. Cum for me then." Brian says, pressing the tip of the vibrator at the tip of rogers prick, it only took a few seconds before Roger was spilling all over himself, a loud moan jolted out of him before his body convulsed and he passed out. " God... I love you so much Bri..." He says in the middle of his body convulsing uncontrollably, right before closing his eyes. But Brian didn't reply... maybe he just didn't hear? Well that was Rogers last thoughts anyway before the dark abyss of unconscious sucked him in.

___

" Roger holy fuck we're late to the show!"

Roger was jolted awake by Brian frantically shaking him, he was already dressed and ready to go. But Roger was still too sleepy to quite register what was happening... " Wh-what?" He hisses, all his body wanted to do was fall back to sleep, the only thing he had noticed was that his body wasn't drenched in sweat anymore and he smelled of vanilla, his skin felt smooth and his hair felt soft instead of matted and tangled.

" the concert Roger! The concert! We're late for our own fucking show! Get dressed you fucking muppet I swear to fucking god-" Brian was cut off with Roger hopping off the bed only to fall face first into the ground. " Help me up you bloody wanker! Maybe if you didn't dick me down so fucking hard we wouldn't have been late!" Roger screams, but Brian wasn't in a joking mood to laugh, actually yanking Roger up to help him up.

" get me my bloody clothes, I can't fucking walk!" Roger yells. Brian was about to yell at Roger more until he just complied and took the first few things he saw from Rogers suit case, a plain baby blue shirt and a pair of dark jeans, Brian almost forgets to bring underwear and socks but he manages to hook them by his finger before throwing them at roger as he starts looking for Rogers sparkly pink Converse, throwing them too at roger.

The blonde got ready quick barely brushing his hair and having to ask Brian for help as he limped out of their hotel room. " Fucking Christ... Maybe next time we shouldn't be so rough before a show." Brian was going to argue but he kept his mouth shut. " Agreed." the two of them jumped into a car that was waiting for them outside and they rushed to the venue.

" what the fuck is up with you two!" Freddie screams at them. Roger was going to open his mouth to answer until Brian stepped up. " Can't you see he's limping or are you fucking daft?" Brian hisses, which took Freddie aback.

" Well just get on with changing then and explain what happened later! Roger are you sure you can do the show?" Freddie asks, he was very pissed about Brian and Roger being late, but he also needed to know if Roger was fine enough to participate in the concert, with whatever 'injury' he had at the moment. " yeah I can- I'll talk about it later." And with that the both of them rushed to their dressing room.

_

" You guys ready?" Brian smirks as he hears the roar of the American crowd outside, they were chanting their names, the count down nearing the last few seconds.

" Ready as I'll ever be." Roger yawns, stretching his back and rubbing his painful ass, the dull ache of his bruised buttocks reminded him of earlier and made a smirk pin up the corners of his lips.

" They already love us." Freddie grins, his clammy fingers gripping the microphone tightly. " Let's give them what we got!" He adds to which John gives a nervous laugh, texting his wife a really quick message before putting his phone into his pocket and tightly gripping the bass close to his chest.

" Especially you Deaky, show them how good you really are." Freddie elbows John. " Thanks Fred." he smiles, giving a awkward laugh before the loud scream of the fans signified they were up and the boys ran up to the stage. " What's up my darlings!" Freddie yells at the cheering crowd, Brian and Roger exchanges a look with wide smiles on their faces before they wave at their fans.

" Now I'm sure you all know me!" Freddie grins at the crowd who screams loudly. " But for confused parents and the unfortunate friends that were dragged along here, my name's Freddie Mercury!" The crowd laughs.

" Now here we have John deacon." John raises his hand up and smiles at the crowd. " Very shy fella but he's great, especially in bed if you know what I mean, ladies." Freddie winks at the roaring crowd.

" Now here... This tall twig is Brian May! He's got a big cock but he's married unfortunately." Freddie says, to which Roger backs up by hitting his drums as he would after a joke, Brian jokingly glaring at him to which Roger replies with a wink and a smirk.

" And last but the least!"

Roger does a little drumroll.

" You ladies would love him! He's Roger Taylor! Our lovely drummer!"

Roger smiles at the crowd, doing a little thing on the drum before standing up and waving to the crowd.

" Now let's get on with the show." Freddie smirks before John, Brian and Roger start the opening song.

_

The show went on gracefully, better than expected. The fans were screaming wildly but all Roger could see was Brian, all Roger could see was every bend of his knee when he played the difficult solos, his fingers dragging along the fret board and the sexy looks on his face. Everytime Brian ran up in front of him and thrusted in front of his kit, Roger just melted, remembering what they had done earlier, he just wondered why Brian looked so odd when Roger said he loved him... Roger hoped Brian pulled it off as mindless mumbles, since of course Roger wasn't really in the right mind during the scene... but he just wished maybe Brian could had acknowledged it? or said he loved him back? Roger didn't love _love_ Brian in a romantic way- or he thought anyway? But he meant the display of love in a friendly kind of way- did Brian see it as more? Did Roger mean it as more as just a platonic thing? He had never normally told friends he loved them... so there was that... was he maybe getting too attached to Brian? Well... He didn't know. He knew their 'relationship' was all for sex, and anything outside that then they we're just band mates... co-workers even, maybe even friends? was it weird to tell your friends they loved you? especially after such a intimate mind blowing fuck? Did Brian love him back? Why did he stroke his hair and kiss his forehead? Roger had to shake his thoughts off a few times during the show since he was getting off track and messing up the tempo, Brian's warning glares reminding him when he was getting so slow.

But in the end, it was a great show, and Roger couldn't help but notice how much effort Brian put into his guitar playing, he was the greatest out of them all, Freddie and John did great too, probably, but rogers eyes were on Brian the whole show.

_

" Come on babe... There's a hotel nearby we could check into, or we can have a quick one in your dressing room-"

" No sorry not right now i-"  
Another girl latches onto Rogers arm. The drummer was just chasing after Brian, wanting to tell him how great of a show he put on, but too many groupies were blocking his way, latching onto his arms and holding him back.

" Aw come on, not even for a pretty bird like me? Come on Roggie~ I'll treat your right." She drags her fingers down Rogers chest but Roger pushes her off trying to run forward, he could see Brian's curly main, and it seemed like he was talking to someone. " Please not right now- I really need to get to bri-"

" not even for me?"

" No!"

" Me?"

" No!"

" Not even for any of us?"

" None of you! I just want to get to-"   
Roger finally manages to push all the mumbling groupies away.

"-Brian..." His face falls.

" Now let's go babes... My rooms this way." Brian chuckles, his arms wrapped around two girls, his arms around their waist, Roger swore he just saw Brians hand on one of their ass squeezing tightly, his other hand moving up to one of their chest, squeezing one of their boobs.

" Brian...?" Roger couldn't even be heard as Brian was already walking down the hall with the laughing girls, the only thing he hears now are the women behind him making fun of him.

Roger doesn't understand why he feels his heart shattering... but god was he feeling so many emotions at once... jealousy, anger and heartbreak. He wasn't even sure why, what was he so jealous and angry about? what made him so sad? He'd seen this before, Brian usually went for shags sometimes after shows, this should feel no different, but why did he feel so hurt? he should be sleeping with another woman right now but why was he trying to catch up to Brian instead?

The women behind him start to get louder and louder, walking pass Roger and hitting him with their shoulder intentionally or kicking at his feet. Roger stops the tears from falling and clenches his fist, maybe he just needed some rest? maybe it was just his tired Brain making him emotional? Well whatever it was, it probably wasn't because of stupid feelings, he didn't care about Brian that much, did he? Brian only loved women... was brian only fucking him because he looked like a woman? Well what was Ben then? Ben was more masculine than Brian... Fuck. This was giving Roger a big unnecessary Headache he couldn't stand it, he didn't want to feel it he just-

" what's up with him?" John nudges Freddie as he sees Roger running towards the exit, rushing. " Probably just catching up to the groupies dear." Freddie rolls his eyes.

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed :") I really need to get back into writing


End file.
